Childhood Notes
by serenityrayne417
Summary: Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of the SVU gang, are kids. When tragedy strikes, Olivia finds comfort in the Stabler family, who takes her in and treats her like their own. E/O. Read & Review! CHAPTER 31 UP! Now they're all grown up and teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Nine year old Elliot Stabler ran toward the steps of Winthrow Elementary School. Today was his first day in second grade and he was ecstatic. A warm breeze blew across his face, a remnant of summer.

Nancy Stabler finally caught up to her son, panting. Man could he run! She crouched down to his height and started to fix him up, tugging at his collar and smoothing back his shaggy brown hair.

"I can't believe you're starting school again," she said. "Remember if there are _any_ problems at all…"

Elliot cut her off, "Call home, I know Mom." He replied, rolling his eyes in embarrassment. She chuckled and embraced him, giving him a quick kiss on the head.

"Have a nice day! I'll see you after school!"

Elliot waved to his mother's retreating form before dashing into the building. He walked into his classroom and walked up to his new teacher. She looked to be about middle aged with brown crinkled eyes and curly brunette hair.

"Well hello there!" she chirped, "You must be Elliot Stabler. I'm your teacher Mrs. Pier. You can find an empty seat to sit in while we wait for the rest of the class, okay?"

Elliot nodded and observed the room. Toward the back was an empty desk next to a girl with dark, medium length wavy brown hair and big, brown, Bambi like eyes. She was by herself, as opposed to the group of girls chatting on the other side of the room.

She was wearing an odd outfit. Pulled over her top half was a knitted grey hoodie. She was also sporting a short black denim skirt, knee high, blue and grey striped socks, and flat heeled black suede boots.

Elliot on the other hand was wearing the outfit his mom had gotten him, which consisted of a grey and red striped shirt pulled over a long sleeved blue button down. Baggy black jeans almost coved his black low top Converse completely.

Elliot tapped the girl's shoulder and asked, "Can I sit here?" gesturing to the desk beside hers.

She shrugged, looking up at him with her chocolate eyes, "It's a free country isn't it?"

Elliot slung his backpack over his seat and plopped down at his new seat.

"So," he started, "Why aren't you with the other girls?"

Again, Olivia shrugged, twiddling with the white gold locket around her neck. "I don't like them, they're bimbos."

"And you're not?" Olivia narrowed her eyes at this and crossed her arms defensively.

"No!"

Elliot put up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Let's try again. I'm―"

"Annoying?" A small smile graced Olivia's lips for the first time since Elliot had met her.

"_No,_ I'm Elliot Stabler. What's your name?"

"Olivia."

Elliot looked at her expectantly, "Olivia what?"

"You don't have to know my last name."

"Why does it matter?"

"You could kill me in my sleep! I know, I've seen FBI's Most Wanted." Olivia replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I want to―" Elliot was cut off by Mrs. Pier's voice filling the room.

"Everyone please stop talking and look up at me." Forty eyes of different shapes and hues looked up at her expectantly. She smiled and continued.

As she chatted away, Elliot took out a notebook as well as a pencil. He ripped out a sheet, scribbled a message on it, and flicked it to Olivia's desk.

_**Olivia, take some paper out. We can pass notes.**_

Olivia sighed and took out her own notebook.

_Elliot, we're going to get in trouble. I don't want to get detention._

_**Come on! It's the first day of school. Like she'd give us detention.**_

_Fine, but it's your butt on the line pal._

_**HaHa :D**_

_What?_

_**You said but**_

_You're kidding me, right? And by the way it's spelled b-u-t-t_

_**What are you? An LA teacher?**_

_No, I'm a nine year old_

_**So am I and I don't go around being a genius**_

_So you're saying I'm smart_

_**No I'm not**_

_But you're implying it_

_**No I'm not!**_

_So what, now you think I'm stupid? You're such a jerk!_

_**What?! I never said you were stupid!**_

_Yeah, you just said I wasn't smart_

Elliot looked up and was met with Olivia's smug expression. He scowled and closed his notebook.

She had the ability to get into his mind, twist his words, and yet, when the time came to defend himself, they were exact words he had said.

…God, he liked her.

Later on, the bell rang for lunch and recess. Elliot followed Olivia outside to the playground.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Olivia looked around, expecting him to be addressing someone else. When she saw no one, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Me? You don't want to go play with the other boys?"

Elliot shook his head.

"I like you." He admitted and Olivia did the best job she could trying to hide her blush.

"Um, okay." Olivia replied awkwardly, "What do you feel like doing?"

"Race you to the monkey bars?" he answered, and took off. Olivia grinned and chased after him.

"You cheater!"

She stopped at the monkey bars and pulled herself up, allowing herself to hang upside down. Elliot hung on one of the bars, swinging his legs back and forth.

He looked across the street and noticed a man just standing there, staring at the kids. He was wearing paint splattered jeans, matching boots, and a navy fleece pulled over his torso.

His eyes were covered by a red beanie, but as he turned towards Elliot and Olivia, shivers began to ripple through Elliot's body.

"Olivia, look at that guy across the street." Olivia sat herself upright on the monkey bars and glanced at him. She frowned.

"Creepist." She muttered and climbed off the equipment, Elliot close behind.

"Should we tell the teacher?" he asked. Olivia mulled it over and shook her head.

"No," she replied, "He's just kinda standing there. He's not exactly trying to _do_ anything."

Elliot nodded, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with that man. He was shaken out of his reverie by Olivia's voice.

"Tag, you're it!" He smiled and chased after her, pushing all thoughts of the strange man to the dark recesses of his mind.

**So how was it? Better than the other time? I was reading the old Childhood Notes the other day and realized I spelled 'Jose' like 'Hosey'. I don't know **_**what**_** I was thinking!**

**Review Review Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**P.S.- They're in third grade. I made a mistake before, whoopsie!  
**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

At the end of the day Elliot and Olivia were walking down the hallway and towards the doors of the school, as were the rest of the students. Suddenly Olivia stopped, Elliot ramming into her back.

"Why'd you stop―" Elliot started to say, but Olivia yanked him behind a garbage can.

"Look!" she said, pointing around the corner. In the middle of the hallway, the man they had seen earlier at recess was talking to their principal, Mr. Valencia.

"What's _he_ doing talking to Mr. Valencia?" asked Elliot, puzzlement evident on his face. Olivia shushed him and put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. Her eyes darted between the two men, trying to read their lips. They waited there for a minute until the men had left. Elliot got up, offering Olivia a hand.

"Could you hear what they were saying?" Elliot asked and Olivia shook her head 'no'.

"He can't be that bad," reasoned Olivia, "I mean he _was_ talking to the principal…right?" Elliot nodded, although he was not too sure of himself.

The kids ran outside to the front of the school. Olivia watched as a woman came towards them. She had short dark brunette hair that reached just a bit passed her chin and flipped out a little. Her eyes were a stormy mix of green and blue and she was smiling radiantly.

Olivia watched with silent envy as the women walked over to Elliot and hugged him, asking him how his day was. Her mother had never done that to her.

"Who's your friend?" asked Nancy Stabler, smiling warmly at Olivia.

"I'm Olivia. I sit next to Elliot in school," she held out her hand and looked up at Elliot's mother. Nancy smiled and shook Olivia's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Olivia smiled charmingly, "Nice to meet you, too. I have to go now. Bye Elliot!" She waved before dashing off down the block.

As Nancy walked Elliot the car, she couldn't help but wonder where that little girl's mother was.

At around 1:30 in the morning, Olivia heard her mother stumbling into their apartment. Olivia buried herself as deep under her covers as possible, pretending to be asleep when she heard her mother call, "Olivia!"

A moment later, her bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall. Serena Benson grabbed the sheets on her daughter's bed and yanked them back forcibly.

She pulled Olivia up by the arms and grabbed her small face between her thumb and index finger.

"When I call you, you answer. _Got it_?" Olivia could smell the sickly sweet stench of booze she had grown so accustom to.

"Yes, Mommy." Serena let go of her arm and shoved her out of the room.

"Go make me something to eat!" She ordered, walking into her own bedroom. Olivia walked into the kitchen and pulled out pots, a box of pasta, and a jar of sauce.

When she was finished cooking, she brought it to her mother who was waiting expectantly in her room on her bed. Serena took it without a word.

"You're welcome…" muttered Olivia. SMACK! Serena backhanded Olivia so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Don't' you EVER talk back to me AGAIN. Do you understand me?" Serena roared, her cold bloodshot eyes looking into her daughter's.

Olivia nodded, tears burning the back of her eyes. "Yes, Mommy." She scurried out of the room, thankful her mother didn't come after her.

She crawled under her covers and put her hands over her mouth to quiet her sobs because she was a Benson and Bensons don't cry.

Before leaving for school the next morning, Olivia set two Advil's as well as a glass of water on her mother's night table.

Olivia slung her messenger back over her head and grabbed the piece of paper with Elliot's address, which she had looked up in the phone book.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time, fixing her hair so that it would cover her newly formed bruise. It was hard, seeing as it was on her cheek.

She finally left after a failed attempt of trying to cover it up.

Nancy Stabler was in the kitchen with her husband, Stephen, when she heard the doorbell ring, alerting her that someone was there.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" asked her husband, furrowing his eyebrows. Nancy shrugged and wiped her hands on a dish towel before walking to the door and opening it.

Much to her surprise, it was Olivia. She was dressed in a comet blue, plaid, short sleeved dress with small ruffles along the neck and waist line. White tights covered her legs as well as her black suede boots.

"Olivia?" questioned Nancy, ushering her into the house, "Honey, what are you doing here?"

Olivia lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry, I can leave…"

Nancy shook her head, "You don't have to leave. Are you here to see Elliot?"

In that moment, as Olivia looked up at Elliot's mother, her hair fell back, revealing her bruise.

Nancy gasped, kneeling down to Olivia's height.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked softly, pulling back Olivia's hair.

"The boy across the street accidentally hit me with his baseball." Olivia lied with ease since she had much experience in that department, "It was an accident."

"What did your mother say?" Nancy could feel the girl's small body tense up at the word mother. Olivia stepped back.

"Can I go see Elliot now?" she asked, completely ignoring Mrs. Stabler's question. She nodded and Olivia didn't hesitate before walking up the stairs.

Nancy was married to an SVU cop, and from what she could tell, Olivia didn't have an 'accident'. She didn't want to make assumptions, but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Babe," Stephen's voice rang out from the kitchen, "Who was that?"

Olivia found Elliot's room easily. Then again, it may have also been the fact that his name was spelled out on his door in blue wooden letters. She opened the door and stepped inside. Elliot was brushing his hair when he heard the door open. Today he was wearing a long sleeve black polo with a short sleeve grey, white, and red plaid button up. Once again he was wearing his low tops along with grey wash jeans.

"Olivia?" he asked surprised, turning around, "What are you doing here? How'd you get my address?"

Olivia walked over to Elliot's bed, sitting down. "It's called a phonebook, genius."

"Hey, what happened to your face?" asked Elliot, examining her face carefully.

"Nothing," said Olivia, letting her hair become a shield from Elliot's curious stare, "Stop being nosy. Are you ready to go to school?"

Elliot nodded, still curious as to what really happened to Olivia's face.

Olivia and Elliot were on the playground behind the school waiting for the bell to ring which signaled to the students to go inside. Nancy had walked them both to school moments before.

As the pair was talking, two boys came over. One, a slightly tall African American boy with shaved black hair, wore a black pullover hoodie with slightly baggy black jeans. He had on black and red Air Jordan's. His companion, on the other hand, was his polar opposite.

The Caucasian boy wore a red tie along with a white, long sleeved button up tucked into khaki pants. He was sporting brown penny loafers on his feet and black rectangular glasses on his face.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Olivia, crossing her arms and glaring at the infamous Fin and John. The African American, Fin, completely disregarded her question and turned towards Elliot.

"You're hangin' out with a _girl_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," replied Elliot coolly, "So what?"

"That ain't right."

"She'll brain wash you!" chimed in John, "All women do!"

"Shut up!" This came from Olivia. The bell rang and children began to pour into the school. Fin and John walked away as did Elliot and Olivia a few steps behind.

"Forget them," said Elliot, "They're just stupid." Olivia nodded in agreement.

As Elliot walked into the building, he looked behind him at the now empty school yard. Shivers went down his spine, for across the street was the same exact man, in the same exact clothes, in the same exact spot as yesterday. He gave Elliot a crooked smile and the young boy all but ran into the school.

**How was that? I know I'm changing major parts in the story, but I promise I'll try to use as much material from my old version as possible.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Shout-out to my first reviewers: **_**RenesmeeBlack05, katcole, Iwannahamberger2, peaceloveSVU, **_

_**and Rhonda Petrie.**_

**U GUYS ROCK! :D**

**-serenityrayne417 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

**P.S.- If I didn't mention it: **_**These are Elliot's notes **__and these are Olivia's_

During announcements that morning in school, Elliot flung a crumpled wad of paper onto Olivia's desk. She opened it up and read it silently to herself.

_**Guess who I just saw **_

_Who?_

_**It was that creepy guy from recess**_

_Really? I think he's following us or something_

_**Ditto**_

_We have to tell some one_

_**No way! Then we'd be putting our families in danger**_

_Come on_

_**I'm serious, we can handle this by ourselves, all we need is his name**_

_How are we gonna get it?_

_**That part I haven't figured out…**_

_Wait, I think I know a way_

_**How?!**_

_Remember how he was talking to the principal?_

_**Yeah**_

_So the principle has to know his name._

_**You're a genius!**_

_Thank you, Thank you very much._

_**Elvis impersenieatoer much?**_

_It's I-m-p-e-r-s-o-n-a-t-e-r_

_**Again with grammar lesson!**_

_You're the one who called me smart_

_**Real funny**_

_I know I am ;)_

At recess, the man was once again standing across the street, staring at the kids.

"That's it!" exclaimed Olivia, stopping the swing she was on, "We're telling your dad about that guy!"

"Come on Olivia―" started Elliot, but she stopped him.

"No! You're not Superman, okay? We're telling your parents and that's the end of it!"

Elliot wanted to build up his argument, but staring at Olivia's intense gaze, he was at a loss for words.

Nancy parked in front of Winthrow Elementary, waiting for her son. She smiled to herself as she saw him talking to Olivia who was hanging on his every word.

_They are just too cute! _She thought to herself. Nancy stepped out of her car and walked towards the pair.

"Hi, kids!" she greeted.

"Hey, Mom," replied Elliot, "Can Olivia come over?"

Nancy nodded, once again noting to herself that the girl's mother was once again missing.

"Sure," she replied, "I don't see why not." She waited for the two kids to buckle themselves in before peeling away from the curb. She looked at the kids in the back through the rearview mirror and frowned.

"You guys are awfully quiet," she observed, "What's up?"

The kids looked at each other, passing silent messages with their eyes.

"Well…" said Olivia, "There's something we sorta-kinda need to tell you…"

Noticing the worried expressions on their faces, Nancy pulled over and turned off the car. She unbuckled herself and swiveled around.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, he eyebrows furrowed.

"Well there's this guy," Elliot started out, "And he's kind've weird."

Olivia added in, "In other words he's a major creepist."

"We've seen him at recess twice, and he was staring at us. Then we saw him talking to Mr. Valencia yesterday and I also saw him this morning."

"He hasn't talked to you or touched you, has he?" asked Nancy worriedly. Relief washed over her body like a flood when the kids both shook their heads 'no'.

Nancy took a deep breath before buckling herself back in. She started the car and made a U-turn.

"Where are we going?" asked Elliot.

"To see your father."

Nancy pulled up to the 16th precinct a few minutes later. She ushered the kids up the stairs and into the squad room. Stephen was filling out DD-5's when he saw his wife, son, and the girl who had rang his doorbell earlier that morning.

"Hi, Honey," he said, walking over to his wife and kissing her on the cheek, "What are you guys doing here?"

Nancy gave him a look and he caught on that something was not right.

"Let's go up to the cribs."

The four climbed the stairs into the lounge area. Elliot and Olivia sat on one couch and Nancy and Stephen on the other.

"So what's going on?"

"Elliot and his friend, Olivia, said they saw the same man four times staring at them. He's starting to scare them." Stephen rubbed his chin with his hand.

"He hasn't actually talked to them or anything," Nancy added quickly, seeing her husband tense up, "I just thought you should know."

Stephen nodded and looked at the kids, "I'll let you two see the Sketch Artist. All you have to do is describe to him what this man looks like. Then, I'll give his picture out, tell the guys to look out for him."

After Olivia and Elliot were acquainted with and talking to the Sketch Artist, Nancy pulled Stephen aside.

"While we're here," she said in a hushed voice, "I think there's something going on with Olivia."

"You mean the bruise on her face?" asked Stephen, concern lacing his voice. Nancy nodded.

"She said it was an 'accident', that her neighbor had hit her with his baseball. Stephen, you should have seen how scared she got when I mentioned her mother, whom I've never even seen."

"You thinking child abuse?" asked her husband.

Nancy puffed air through her cheeks, "Well, I don't want to make any assumptions." She ran a hand through her hair. "Do you think it would be okay to talk to her about it? Maybe she'll tell me something."

Her husband nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close.

"I think that would be a great idea."

After they were done with the Sketch Artist, Nancy drove the kids to her house. They got out and went into the kitchen so that she could fix them some lunch.

"Hey, Elliot," said Nancy, handing him a plate, "I want to talk to Olivia about some girl stuff and…"

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Elliot, taking his plate and walking into the living room. Nancy waited until she could hear the television being turned on.

"What did you want to talk about?" questioned Olivia, a bit nervous and confused. Nancy sat down next to Olivia and stared directly into the child's eyes.

"Sweetheart," she said softly, "I know that the bruise on your face wasn't an accident. I need you to tell me what _really_ happened."

Olivia looked down, avoiding her gaze, "I did tell you what happened." She whispered. Nancy lifted Olivia's chin with her hand.

"Olivia, I want to know the truth. I want to help you."

She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that someone actually cared about her, but Olivia began to cry.

"It's not her fault…" she said tearfully, "It's mine. I'm always bad."

"No child," said Nancy gently yet firmly, "Deserves to be hit, no matter how bad they are."

"What'll happen to me?" asked Olivia quietly, looking up into the older women's eyes.

"Your mother will have to go away for awhile. I'm not sure how long."

"Will they take care of her, wherever she goes?" Nancy nodded.

"Do I have to go to an orphanage?" asked Olivia, worried. Nancy pulled Olivia towards her and embraced her.

"No, Honey. You'll stay with us." she promised.

Olivia buried her head in Nancy's shoulder, letting loose all the cries she was never allowed to let escape when she had been with her mother. Nancy just held the girl tightly, trying to hold in the hot tears at the back of her own eyes.

**Was that good? I hope so. I'm kinda trying to just wing it. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love ya'll to death!**

**~serenityrayne417**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

**P.S.- If I didn't mention it: **_**These are Elliot's notes **__and these are Olivia's_

Olivia sat by Nancy Stabler's side as she phoned her husband, telling him where to pick up Serena Benson. She hung up the phone and turned back to Olivia.

"Do you want to go sit with Elliot for a bit?" Olivia nodded and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Elliot, tucking her feet beneath her and laying her head down on the armrest.

"What's the matter?" asked Elliot, noticing how sullen she had become.

"Nothing," Olivia replied in a voice just above a whisper. Elliot scooted a bit closer and muted the television.

"I'm not stupid," said Elliot, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, let's go to your room."

Once they were up there, settled on the bed, Olivia took a deep breath before telling Elliot one of her deepest secrets.

"My mom, she…well she used to…"

"What?"

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes, "Hit me." she finally whispered. Elliot's jaw dropped.

"She drank…_alot_." continued Olivia, "She came home really late sometimes and she'd be angry." She sniffled and wiped her cheeks.

Elliot was a pot full of emotions: sadness that he his friend was so upset, disappointment that he didn't help earlier, and anger that her mother had hurt her so badly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Olivia sniffled and looked up at Elliot.

"Don't apologize," she said, crawling towards him and sitting, "You weren't the one who hit me."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Your mom said I could stay here." At this, Elliot's face lit up.

"Really?" Olivia gave a small smile and nodded. Elliot wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hesitated a little before returning the gesture.

In the hallway, Nancy Stabler was watching with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Later on that night Stephen Stabler walked into his home, closing the door behind him. He had just come from booking and interrogating Serena Benson. In his hand was a suitcase full of Olivia's clothes, shoes, and personal hygiene tools.

He found the kids huddled under a make-shift tent in the basement. What they were doing, he had no idea. It was after dinner, so Elliot was in his pajamas which consisted of a grey wife beater and blue, plaid, flannel pants. Olivia was still in the clothes she had worn earlier that day, seeing as she had nothing to change into.

Elliot hid the notebook he and Olivia had been writing in behind his back just as his father pulled back the sheet serving as a door to his fort.

"Hey, Dad," greeted Elliot. Olivia offered a small smile and a wave.

"What are you guys up to?"

Elliot shrugged nonchalantly, "We're just talking."

Stephen crouched down and looked at Olivia, who looked so innocent under the dim light of the flashlight she held in her hands.

"I just wanted to let you know that I brought your clothes here. I'll just put them in the guest room." Olivia nodded and watched as the man stood up and walked out of the room.

Elliot waited until he heard his father's footsteps on the stairs before whipping out the notebook he had been hiding.

"So where were we?" he muttered to himself. Olivia took the notebook from him and flipped to a clean page.

"So all of our info is in here," she said, "So now we just do recordings of important events in our life." She began to write.

_Wednesday, September 4_

_- Elliot and I start third grade_

_-We see creepist twice (recess, talking to Mr. Valencia)_

_Thursday, September 5_

_-Elliot and I see creepist at recess_

_-Elliot sees creepist in the morning_

Olivia hesitated for a moment, and then continued to write.

_-My mom is arrested_

_-I begin living with the Stabler's_

Olivia closed the notebook and crawled out of the tent.

"Come on," she called to Elliot, "I have to go put on my pajamas."

Elliot waited on the guest room bed with his hands clamped on his eyes as Olivia changed.

"Can I look now?"

"Yeah."

Elliot moved his hands and looked at Olivia's pajamas. It was an oversized navy Columbia tee-shirt that reached just an inch above her knees. On her feet were white ankle socks.

Someone rapped on the door and Nancy, dressed in pale pink pajamas, poked her head into the room before walking in.

"It's time for bed, guys." She announced. She kissed Elliot on the head. "Goodnight, Elliot."

"'Night, Mom!" he replied, "'Night, Olivia!" he threw over his shoulder as he walked towards his bedroom.

Olivia crawled onto the guest room bed and sat down so that she was facing Elliot's mother. Nancy knelt down by the bed and held the covers up as Olivia crawled under them.

"Are you all good for the night?"

Olivia nodded, "Thanks for letting me stay here." she said, turning towards the woman with her head propped up on her elbow.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. If you need anything at all, just tell me, okay?" and she began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," said Olivia, getting out of bed. She padded across the room and threw her arms around Nancy's waist.

"Goodnight." Nancy smiled and squeezed the little girl.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

Stephen looked up from the novel he was reading as he heard his wife enter their bedroom.

"Are the kids asleep?"

Nancy nodded, slipping under the covers. "I think Olivia will be fine for the night. How'd it go with her mother?"

Stephen sighed and Nancy offered a sad smile, "That bad, huh?"

"We found her at that pub, the Black Tavern. She was out of her mind drunk." He shook his head, "She freaked out on us when we tried to take her to be questioned. She could barely even walk straight."

Nancy rubbed her husband's arm affectionately and snuggled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a loving squeeze.

"She deserves so much better." She murmured and Stephen kissed her head gently.

After about an hour of a failed attempt to sleep, Olivia silently slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the hall into Elliot's room.

She opened his door slowly and just as quietly closed it. She crawled onto his bed and began shaking his shoulder.

"Elliot," she whispered, "Wake up."

He began to stir, his electric blue eyes blinking in surprise. In front of him was Olivia, her angelic-like face illuminated in the moonlight.

Elliot sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Olivia? What are you doing in here?"

"I can't sleep."

Elliot wordlessly moved to the other side of his full sized bed as Olivia crawled in next to him. They both settled in, facing each other.

"Goodnight, Elliot." murmured Olivia, closing her heavy eyes.

"'Night, Liv." Her eyes flew open.

"What did you call me?"

"Liv."

"Oh," said Olivia, once again closing her eyes. Moments later she was fast asleep, as was Elliot.

**Yay-yuh, we're getting some E/O fluff in there. I've never written so fast in my life! I'm lovin' how this story is coming out.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Shout out to all my reviewers as well as my Story-Alert people (which is in some form also kinda like reviewing)**

**Peace!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

The following morning, Nancy Stabler rolled over and was not surprised that her husband's side of the bed was empty. She was used to him being called into work at all hours of the night by now, long as she had been married to him.

She stepped out of bed and walked across the hallway to the guestroom. She quietly opened the door and saw…an empty bed?

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and walked towards Elliot's room. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Olivia and Elliot sleeping side by side in the latter's bed.

"Wake up, you two," she said softly, shaking both their shoulders. They sat up, Elliot yawning and Olivia rubbing her eyes.

"Take your showers and then come down for breakfast, okay?" The kids nodded, still too out of it to speak. Nancy walked out of the room and Olivia let herself fall back against the bed.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person?" quipped Elliot and she simply growled, pulling a pillow over her head.

A few moments later, Olivia and Elliot came down the stairs dressed and ready for school. Olivia was clad in a white cable knit hoodie with black jeans and her boots. Her hair was still wet and wavy from her shower.

On the other hand, Elliot was wearing grey cargo pants, its waistband hidden under his red varsity tee-shirt and brown fur lined hoodie. On his feet were brown converse high tops.

The kids slid into a chair at the table and were both handed a plate full of food.

"Are you allergic to anything, Olivia?" asked Nancy.

"Nope." Olivia dug in. She had never really had someone cook breakfast for her. Actually, she had never had anyone cook for her period.

Olivia looked at Elliot and Nancy and she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Nancy drove both of the kids to school and they were now on the swings. They hadn't seen the 'creepist' yet, which was a good sign.

A soccer ball came rolling over and tapped Olivia's foot. She bent down and picked it up. She looked up and saw the owner. It was a short girl with smooth pale skin and long, wavy hair that was a mixture of red and brown.

She had bright green eyes that looked directly into Olivia's chocolate orbs as she ran to get her ball.

"Hi," she said, "What's your name?"

"Olivia."

"I'm Casey Novak, I just moved here. I would've started school on Wednesday like you did, but I got here kinda late."

Olivia nodded and handed back the soccer ball. She pointed towards Elliot, "This is my friend. His name is Elliot." He offered a limp wave.

"Where'd you move from?" he asked, twisting around on his swing, his sneaker covered foot kicking up dirt.

"Long Island. Now I live on Whitestone Street."

"Really?" said Elliot, "That's around the block from my house."

"Cool." The bell rang and students began to march inside.

"Whose class are you in?" asked Olivia, sandwiched between Casey and Elliot as the trio walked towards the third grade hallway.

"Uh…" Casey pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket, "Mrs. Pier's."

"Really?" exclaimed Olivia, her eyes brightening in delight, "That's the class we're in."

Casey smiled, "Good to hear."

At recess, Olivia, Elliot, and Casey were playing with the latter's soccer ball. As they were running around, Fin and John once again came up to Elliot.

"_Two_ girls?" shouted John, "Now you're hanging out with _two_ girls?"

"So?" said Casey, getting close to John's face, "You gotta problem with that?" John pushed her back by her shoulders. It wasn't a hard push, but it was hard enough.

"Down, Red!" he said, and he and Fin burst out laughing. Olivia glowered at him before swinging her leg under John's legs.

"Ow!" yelled John as his body hit the concrete. One of the lunch-aids that had been appointed to watch the children ran over.

"Are you okay?" she asked John, "What happened?" Olivia glared at him as a warning.

"I…ummm…f-fell." John managed to sputter out. Olivia smiled approvingly.

After the lunch-aid walked away, Fin said to Olivia, "You're crazy!" to which she replied with a smirk, "I know."

Nancy picked up Elliot and Olivia after school. As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed her husband's car was in it as well.

_It's barely 3:30_, Nancy thought to herself, _What is he doing home so early?_

"Dad!" Elliot yelled, running into the house. He flung his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. It was very rare that his father was home when the sun was actually up, so Elliot absorbed each moment he could.

"Hey there, Sport." greeted his father with a smile. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. Something was off in his father's voice.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Stephen sighed, guiding Elliot to the stairs with his hand.

"Why don't you go wait in your room for a bit while I talk to Olivia, okay?"

"She's not leaving, is she?"

"No, Son, she's not. Just go upstairs, 'kay?" Elliot hesitated before reluctantly trudging up the stairs. Olivia, who had been waiting at the front door with Nancy, walked slowly towards Stephen.

"What's going on? Is it my mom?" Stephen sat down on the couch and Olivia followed his gesture. Nancy sat down as well so that Olivia was in between the two adults.

"Olivia," started Stephen, "Your mother was in an accident."

"Is she going to be okay?" Such an innocent question. Stephen looked up at his wife sadly before replying.

"No," he answered, "Olivia…she passed away." Olivia eyes widened, her mouth agape.

"B-but…how?" she managed to croak out.

"She was driving and she…well…"

Olivia's normally warm eyes darkened, "She was drunk, right?" Although she already knew the answer to that. She leapt to her feet and ran up the stairs.

"Olivia!" Nancy called, but she didn't listen. She ran into the guest room and slammed the door. She screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing on the bed, sobbing. Why was she so upset? This was, after all, the woman who had beaten her, her entire life.

Elliot, hearing the commotion, stepped out of his room. He knocked on the guest room door.

"Olivia?"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed in a high pitched shriek. Elliot went against her wishes and walked into the room. He just barely missed a pillow being thrown at his head.

"I said to go away!" Olivia shouted. Elliot took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks slick with tears.

"Olivia―"

"GET OUT!" she roared and next thing he knew, Elliot was being shoved out the door. In one swift movement, he twisted Olivia around and pinned her wrists to her sides. Using his foot, he closed the door.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."

In a flash, the angry little girl who had been yelling at him not moments before became a broken one. Olivia slid down the wall in a heap of tears. She pulled her knees to her chest and took a shaky breath.

Elliot sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "What happened?" he repeated firmly in a soft voice.

"My mom," Olivia gasped out, "Dead." A whole new batch of tears made their way down her face.

Elliot stared at her for a moment, not knowing how to respond. Finally, he pulled her into his arms and let her cover his shirt in her tears.

"It's going to be okay." Five words that he heard many times in his life, but this time he wasn't so sure.

**What'd you think? Good? Bad? I accept flames with joy! The better to improve my writing skills with. ;)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

For the rest of the day, Olivia stayed locked up in the guestroom. Elliot left her so that he could eat lunch and then later on dinner, but for the most part he stayed with her.

When it came time for bed, Olivia wordlessly followed Elliot to his room and crawled in next to him. She lay once again facing him, her eyes closed.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you want to change?"

"Tired…" and with that she drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Olivia woke up feeling as though she had been hit by a bus. Her head was pounding, her eyes felt droopy, and her limbs felt wobbly and weak. She looked at the clock on Elliot's night table. In neon green lights it flashed 1:56 AM.

After a few minutes of arguing with herself, Olivia quietly slipped out of Elliot's bed. She steadied herself with the bedpost, a wave of vertigo coming over her. She took a few deep breaths and walked into Nancy and Stephen's bedroom.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, Stephen wasn't there. She stood in the doorway, debating whether or not she should wake up Elliot's mother.

"Olivia?" Nancy sat up in bed, glancing quickly at the clock, "Sweetie, are you okay?" Olivia shook her head 'no.'

"I don't feel well." She rasped in what little voice she could muster. She had lost all use of her vocal cords after screaming and crying last night. Nancy pulled back the sheets on Stephen's side of the bed.

"Hop in," she said. Olivia looked at the bed and then Nancy before padding across the room and climbing into the bed. Nancy pulled Olivia close to her in an embrace and the child allowed it. She closed her eyes and sighed in content, relishing in the warmth Nancy gave off.

"What doesn't feel good?" the woman whispered, stroking Olivia's head.

"My head," she replied, "And my body, too."

"You must have made yourself sick with all that crying." Olivia didn't say anything for a while, but finally asked a question.

"Do you think it's okay to be sad, even if my mom did hurt me?" she asked, looking up into Nancy's green-blue eyes.

Although Nancy would have liked to give that bitch a piece of her mind, she tried not to let it show. "Yes, Honey. Even after all the bad, she is your mother."

"I wish you were my mother." whispered Olivia. Nancy felt tears come to her eyes. All her life she had wanted a daughter. Not that she wasn't happy with having Elliot; she loved him to death. There was just that longing of having a little girl to teach about boys, put make-up on, and teach about feminine things.

"And if I had a choice, you would be my daughter." Nancy whispered. She smiled, feeling Olivia's tiny arms wrap around her waist.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Elliot roused from his sleep. He noticed Olivia was no longer next to him, so he figured he had gone back to the guest room. He looked at his clock, 2:23 AM.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_What's that sound? _He thought to himself. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of glass being broken. He scrambled out of bed and practically broke his leg running into his parent's room.

"Mom!" he screeched. He ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Nancy was cradling the phone between her head and shoulder. Olivia was clinging on to her, her eyes wide with fear. Nancy motioned wildly for Elliot to come next to her on the bed, and the second he did she hugged her son close.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Someone's trying to break into the house," answered Olivia quietly, "Your mom called 9-11."

Nancy chose that moment to lower the phone a bit, "The police is on their―"

BANG! The sound of the door being kicked down echoed through the house. Nancy pulled the kids out of the bed and into the bathroom in her room. She sat them in the tub.

"Wait here." She whispered, "Don't say a word."

Nancy ran back into the bedroom and grabbed the gun Stephen kept on the top of their armoire. She loaded it up with bullets and turned off the safety. She went back into the bathroom and locked the door. She stepped into the shower alongside the kids and pulled the curtain.

Olivia's eyes widened, "Is that a…" Nancy put a hand over her mouth. She heard footsteps on the stairs. The trio barely moved as they heard heavy feet move down the hallway.

As the footsteps reached the bedroom, Nancy stopped breathing all together. She felt the half-moons of Olivia's nails digging into her arm as well as Elliot's hand clutching the fabric of her shirt.

She practically cried when she heard the promising wail of the sirens from cop cars. Her happiness was cut short when the intruder kicked in the bathroom door. He pulled back the shower curtain and Elliot gasped.

It was _him_, the man that he and Olivia had seen so many times those past three days.

The man smiled wickedly, pointing his gun at them.

"Let's see," he taunted in a deep, gravelly voice, "Who should I kill first?"

Nancy handed Olivia the gun, who intelligently hid it behind her back. Nancy then proceeded to step out of the tub, her hands up in surrender.

"Don't shoot," she said calmly, though in reality she was quaking in her boots, "You can have me, just don't touch the children."

The man smiled cruelly, his yellow teeth showing, "You're pretty, but you're not who I want." He suddenly pointed his gun at Elliot.

"You."

Suddenly, the sound of the police climbing the stairs could be heard. Two officers stood in the bathroom doorway, their guns pointed at the trespasser.

"Drop your weapon!" one of them shouted. In one swift movement, the intruder grabbed Nancy and placed her in front of him. He pointed his glock to her temple.

"Shoot me and she's dead."

"Come on," said the other officer, "Just let her go and come with us and―"

"And what? We'll all live happily ever after?" the man sneered, "Don't give me that bull shit!"

"Sir…" said the officer, taking a step towards him. The man cocked his gun, pressing it even harder into Nancy's head.

"One more step and I'll blow her brains out!"

"Please, be reasonable here!"

Without warning, a gun went off.

**Dun Dun DUN!!! Major cliffy there… XD Review if you want to know what happens…**

**-serenityrayne417**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

The man who had been holding Nancy at gunpoint tumbled to the floor, gripping his leg in pain. He had a visible gunshot wound that was spewing blood. Nancy jumped away as the police officers rushed over to handcuff him.

_The gun!_ She remembered she gave it to Olivia. She whirled around towards the tub where Olivia and Elliot were sitting and to her surprise, Elliot was holding the smoking gun. He was crying and Olivia was just staring at him in shock.

"M-mom," Elliot cried, "I didn't mean to shoot him. I j-just…he was gonna…"

"Shh," Nancy soothed, slowly taking the gun out of Elliot's death grip and passing it to the officer behind her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but―"

"But nothing." said Nancy softly, putting a finger to his trembling lips, "Are you two okay?" The kids both nodded. Nancy helped them out of the tub and led them down to the living room.

Stephen ran to his wife the second he saw her and hugged her tightly. "Are you guys okay?" His eyes scanned the group looking for any sign of injuries.

"We're okay," Nancy replied, "Just a little shaken up." She felt someone grip hem of her pajama top. She looked down and saw Olivia, who had not said a word since their ordeal.

"I'm going to go to the station. I'll see if I can find out what we're dealing with. You'll need to give your statement tomorrow morning, the earlier the better."

He kissed Nancy and Elliot and waved to Olivia before leaving. The police had cleared out of the house, so things were once again quiet. Nancy glanced at the clock, 3:16 AM.

"You guys want to go back to sleep?" Elliot and Olivia shrugged and looked up at her. She took that as a 'yes' and walked with them upstairs, holding their hands.

"You can sleep with me," she said as they reached the hallway. She knew after an incident like that, kids were prone to have nightmares.

The three crawled onto the king-sized bed and covered themselves with the quilt. Elliot was on his father's side of the bed and Olivia was in the middle.

About half an hour later, Nancy lay awake; staring at the ceiling she sighed and ran a hand through her short hair before closing her eyes.

"Mom?"

Nancy turned to see Elliot, wide awake and staring at her. She turned towards.

"Yes?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Olivia who was sandwiched between her and Elliot.

"Am I going to hell?"

"Why on Earth would you think that?" she asked incredulously.

"I shot someone!" he hissed, "That's a mortal sin and now I'm going to hell." Nancy slipped out of bed and tip-toed across the room. She turned Elliot towards her and looked at him in the eyes.

"Honey," she said, "You are _not_ going to hell. God would never sound someone as sweet and nice as you to a place like that."

"Are you sure?" asked Elliot. Nancy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the head.

"I'm positive."

Later on that morning, Nancy fluttered her eyes open. She yawned and looked to her left. Elliot was fast asleep, but Olivia was nowhere in sight. She got out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"Olivia?" She finally saw a light coming from the guest room bathroom. She opened the door and saw Olivia, on the floor, asleep.

She knelt to the ground, "Olivia, wake up."

The child's eyes opened slightly, "Hmm?"

"Honey, why are you sleeping in here?"

"Cold…" she said in a rasped. Nancy put her hand on Olivia's head, and sure enough she was burning up.

"Sweetie," she said, "We have to go downstairs." Olivia shook her head.

"Tired…"

Nancy put one arm underneath Olivia's legs and one around her back. She hoisted her up and carried her down into the living room.

She set her down on the couch before going into the kitchen to grab the thermometer. She put it in Olivia's ear gently and waited until it beeped. 101.3.

Elliot walked down the stairs and was met with the sight of his mother taking a thermometer out of Olivia's ear. He furrowed his eyes and as Nancy walked into the kitchen, he walked towards the couch.

"Are you sick or something?"

Olivia cracked open one eye to look at him before closing it and rolling over so that her back was to him. Elliot lumbered onto the couch and leaned over Olivia's head.

"Liv…" he trailed.

"Yes, I'm sick," she mumbled, "Now will you please leave me alone?"

"What kind've sick? Like coughing and sneezing sick or puking sick?"

"Why does it matter?!" she bit out in frustration. Elliot shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm bored." Olivia rolled over so that she was on her stomach and facing Elliot.

"Elliot? Why do you think that guy doesn't like you?"

Elliot shrugged, "I don't remember meeting him except for the times we saw him at school."

Nancy walked into the living room with a bottle of Children's Motrin and a spoon.

"I just got off the phone with Ms. Radford. She's going to come sit with you while I go to the station. Elliot rolled his eyes but nodded.

"As for you, Missy," said Nancy while simultaneously turning towards Olivia and opening the medicine, "You need to take something to make you better."

Olivia crinkled her nose, "Eww……" She reluctantly forced herself to choke down the thick pink liquid.

"Think you can walk upstairs?" asked Nancy, rubbing Olivia's back.

She nodded, "In a few minutes."

"I'm going to go take a shower," announced Nancy, walking up the stairs, "Yell if you need something." And she disappeared.

Elliot looked down at Olivia, "How do you plan on getting up those stairs if you're sick?"

"I'll _walk_."

"Yeah, but if you're sick…"

"I'll fly! What is with the third degree?!"

Elliot shrugged again. Olivia sat up slowly, her eyes closed. She stood up and quickly sat back down.

"Ugh…" she groaned, putting her arm over her eyes.

"If you need help…"

"I can do it myself!" snapped Olivia, glaring at Elliot. She once again attempted to stand only to have her knees buckle out from under her. She hit the floor on her side.

"Ow!" Elliot knelt down and flashed Olivia a shit-eating grin.

"Can I help you now, or do you plan on crawling upstairs?" Olivia glared at him for a while, but finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Elliot smiled and helped her back on the couch. Once she was seated, he turned around so that his back was to her and crouched down a little.

"Okay," he said, "Hop on." Olivia scoffed.

"You're kidding right? Not to imply I'm fat or anything, but there's no way you can carry me."

"Yes I can," he insisted, "Get on."

"Okay…" Olivia climbed onto Elliot's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Elliot stood up, picking up Olivia.

"Oh my God!" he yelled sarcastically, "What did you eat for dinner, a whale?" Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Shut up!" she giggled. Elliot effortlessly carried her up the stairs, all the time cracking jokes to make her laugh.

**Wasn't that sweet? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have to make a Christmas book for a first grader and then report cards (which I got all A's on except for one B in math, integrated algebra is not my forte)**

**REVIEW!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Nancy had left when Ms. Radford had come to the house. The elderly woman was in the living room, absorbed in the programs being shown on TV Land. Elliot and Olivia were upstairs in the guestroom, talking.

"What do you think you'll be like?" asked Olivia out of the blue, "Like, when you get older?" She was under the protective layers of the bed. Elliot was lying down next to her although he was on top of the covers.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I guess." He scooted closer to her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Promise me something?"

"Okay," Olivia said, "What?"

"Will you marry me…when we're older?" Olivia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why me?"

Elliot smiled, "I may have only known you for a couple of days, but you're my best friend."

Olivia smiled brightly, "I am?"

"Yup."

"In that case," she said, "Yes, I will marry you." Elliot grinned and reached over to hug her.

Nancy Stabler walked into her house, shopping bags in hand.

"I'm back, Ms. Radford. How were the kids?"

The elderly woman got up from the couch she had been sitting on and walked towards the front door.

"Oh, they were angels," she replied, "They're upstairs playing. Olivia seems just fine for the moment." Nancy smiled and reached for her wallet.

"Thank you so much for watching them―" she said, fishing out some bills, but Ms. Radford put out her hand.

"Don't bother looking for money because I won't take it," she said and slipped on her coat, "Good-bye!'

Nancy smiled and waved back. She closed the door and walked upstairs to the guestroom with her shopping bags.

"Knock, knock!" she said, opening the door slowly. Elliot was seated on the bed next to Olivia who was looking slightly better than this morning.

"Hi, Mom!" said Elliot, "What's up?"

"Well," she said setting the bags on the bed, "I went shopping." She handed a bag to Elliot and two bags to Olivia.

"I got you guys some new clothes," she said, "And a couple more things for you, Olivia."

Olivia's face lit up brighter than Nancy had ever seen as the young girl pulled out new shirts, dresses, skirts, pants, and shoes. She crawled across the bed and threw her arms around Nancy.

"Thank you so much!" Nancy smiled at how happy Olivia sounded. _Did her mother ever buy things for her?_ Many times Nancy had thought about Serena Benson, about what would posses her to treat her daughter the way she did.

The funeral was going to be Wednesday morning, but Nancy hadn't told Olivia yet. She looked at the little girl as she happily looked through her new clothing items. She'd tell her…just not this very second.

Stephen paced the length of the interrogation room. He rubbed a hand over his jaw which he hadn't shaved in days. He sighed before stopping in front of the rickety table that Seth Powel was handcuffed to.

"I'm going to ask you again," Stephen gritted out, "What is your deal with my son?"

"Isn't this just eating you up?" taunted Powel, "Not knowing." He laughed a deep, evil laugh and leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"I want a lawyer." Those four magic words.

_Crap._

Later on that night, while Elliot was in the shower, Olivia and Nancy were situated in the living room watching TV. Olivia was considerably better than before, and was now curled up on the couch, her head on Nancy's lap.

Nancy sighed, knowing the time was now. She stroked Olivia's head softly.

"Olivia," she said gently, "This Wednesday you and Elliot aren't going to school." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and sat up so that she could look Nancy in the eyes.

"Why not?" Nancy sighed, _Here it goes._

"That's the day of your mother's funeral." Olivia's eyes darkened the way they had when Stephen told her of Serena's death.

"I'm not going." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Olivia…"

"NO!" She jumped off the couch, and she would have gotten upstairs had Nancy not grabbed her by the arm.

"Olivia, look at me." She said, gripping the girl firmly while at the same time trying to not hurt her. Olivia ignored her and stared coldly at the floor.

"I know she wasn't the nicest towards you―" Olivia yanked herself free from Nancy's hold.

"You think?" she snapped. Hot angry tears pooled out of her eyes. "You have no idea how badly she hurt me!" She shouted.

"I never got to believe in Santa Clause," started Olivia, "On Christmas, instead of opening presents, I was cleaning up her vomit from the night before."

Nancy's eyes welled with tears, "Olivia…"

"Sometimes she hit me just because she felt like it at the time." Olivia sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Every night she'd have nightmares…she'd keep yelling for some guy to 'stop'. She t-told me she was r-raped. That's how I was born."

Tears spilled down Nancy's cheeks as she listened to this little girl who was forced to grow up too soon for her liking. Olivia started to sob, gut wrenching sobs.

"Don't make me go to her funeral," she sniveled, "_Please._" Nancy pulled Olivia into her embrace and rocked her back and forth, her own tears mingling with the child's in her arms.

"You don't have to go," she whispered, "You don't have to go."

**So who watched the USA network "More Than Partners" marathon? I DID! They were all my fave episodes :D What a life….**

**Review Review Review!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Nancy was still awake when Stephen came home late that night. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe before walking downstairs into the living room, where Stephen was finishing up some last minute paperwork.

The second Stephen saw his wife, he stood up and kissed her on the cheek, "What are you still doing up?"

Nancy shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. How'd it go with that guy?" she asked, referring to the man who had broken into their house hours before.

"His name is Seth Powell, refuses to say a word," Stephen pulled Nancy down so that she was seated in his lap; "I think we should get a protective detail for the house until this whole thing blows over."

Nancy groaned, "Please no," she begged, "I don't like the idea of some guy with a gun just standing there watching us like we're little kids."

"Well, two out of four of us are," pointed out Stephen, "Which reminds me, did you tell Olivia about her mother's funeral?"

"Actually," Nancy said, playing with the fringe of a throw pillow, "She's not going…"

"What?" Stephen turned Nancy around so that she was facing him, "Nancy it's her mother."

"You have no idea how deeply that women damaged her!" argued Nancy, standing up, "She doesn't owe that women anything!"

Stephen stood up and pulled Nancy close to him by her wrists, "Baby," he said, "You know she has to go. It's the right thing to do."

Nancy rested her forehead against her spouse's, "I know," she said quietly and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back upstairs.

In the middle of the night, Olivia snuck out of the guest room and into Elliot's room. She climbed onto his bed and laid down.

"'Night, Liv" Elliot mumbled groggily.

"G'night."

Olivia was roused from her sleep in the middle of the night by something bumping into her. She opened one eye and then the other. Elliot was frantically kicking back and forth, mumbling incoherently.

"Elli―" Elliot's foot came in contact with Olivia's chest and she tumbled onto the ground.

"Ah, crud!" Olivia muttered, painfully standing up. She grabbed the pillow she had been using and whacked Elliot over the head with it.

He shot awake, his eyes blinking into focus, "Waz goin' on?" he slurred, still not fully awake.

"You were having a nightmare," Olivia informed him, "And you pushed me off the bed!"

"Sorry," Elliot muttered, but he was snickering. Olivia rolled her eyes and climbed back onto the bed.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny." She muttered. She laid back down and pulled the covers over her body. Elliot did the same and the two faced each other.

"So," Olivia said, "What was your nightmare about?"

Elliot lowered his gaze, "Nothing."

"Was it about what happened yesterday? With that guy?" she asked softly. Elliot didn't say anything, so she assumed she was right.

"It's okay if you were scared," she continued, "I was scared."

Elliot sighed, "Yeah, but my dad said when he's not home, I'm the man of the house and men aren't scared."

"I bet they are…sometimes."

"What are _you_ scared of?" asked Elliot and Olivia shrugged and looked up at the glow in the dark stickers that adorned Elliot's ceiling.

"I dunno," she replied, "Being trapped, alone," she paused before speaking again, "Hurt…" She turned her head towards him.

"What about you?" she asked, "What are you scared of?"

"I don't really know," he replied honestly. The two stayed on a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be afraid of being alone," said Elliot, "Because I'll never leave you."

In response, Olivia scooted closer to Elliot and took his hand in hers. She placed them between their bodies, so that their hands were level with their hearts.

"I'll never leave you, too."

Nancy, who had been out in the hall after hearing Elliot's frantic calls, was beyond herself. The relationship her son had with this girl wasn't normal. It was…indescribably beautiful, yet at the same time very terrifying.

Nancy sat on the floor outside of Elliot's door and closed her eyes. _Lord Almighty, _She thought quietly to herself, _What am I going to do with these two?_

The next morning, Nancy was putting down the last plate of pancakes when Olivia and Elliot came downstairs. They climbed into their seats.

"Good Morning," greeted Nancy, "Did you guys sleep okay?" The two nodded vaguely, neither mentioning Elliot's nightmare.

"Olivia," Nancy said, taking a deep breath, "About your mom's funeral…I think it would be best if you went." She looked up. Olivia was no longer eating

"B-but…you said…"

"I know, Honey," Nancy said quietly, walking to Olivia's side and kneeling down. She placed a hand on the child's knee. "I just think that it would be nice if you attended."

Olivia refused to meet the eyes of the older woman as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she whispered and stood up. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs before anyone could say anything.

Elliot slipped out of his chair quietly and followed Olivia up the stairs and Nancy didn't even try to stop him. He found her huddled up in the guest room closet, her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make myself disappear." She sighed and opened her eyes, allowing her head to lull towards him, "What?"

"You don't want to go to the funeral because…?" he started and Olivia stood up and pushed past him. She flopped on to the bed, face down on the pillow.

"Does it matter?" she mumbled. Elliot walked over and sat down at her feet.

"To me it does." Olivia rolled over and sat up.

"Why do I have to go?" she wondered aloud, "She _hurt_, me…so why?"

"She is your mother―" Elliot started but Olivia cut him off with a snort.

"Some mother she was." Elliot sighed. He couldn't really argue on that one.

"If you go, I'll go," he bargained, "And so will my mom and my dad. You won't be alone."

Olivia looked up towards the ceiling, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall, "I know," she whispered, "Trust me I do."

Elliot decided to leave at that moment, closing the door behind him. Olivia mulled over the last couple of days in her head. The Stabler's were just so…nice.

She stepped onto the floor, knowing what she had to do and began to pack her suitcase as quietly as possible.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile….My teachers are just trying to cram in every possible test they can just to see if we can pass them, I swear….. XP**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Casey Novak was on her front lawn, kicking around her soccer ball. Her brothers had banned her from the house after an argument on why she couldn't use their video gaming system. Needless to say, she lost, seeing as she was outnumbered by three.

She was chasing her ball to the sidewalk when she heard the click-clack of boots. She looked up and was shocked to see the girl she had met Friday. She was wearing a black, long sleeved hoodie dress with opaque black leggings and her signature black suede boots.

Oddly, she was walking down the sidewalk lugging a suitcase behind her. Casey picked up her ball.

"Hey!" she called, "What are you doing?" The brown eyed girl looked up in surprise. She walked the short distance to where Casey was standing and stopped.

"Olivia, right? I go to your school." Explained Casey and Olivia nodded in remembrance.

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia shrugged, "I have to go."

"Go where?" Olivia shrugged again, and looked at the grass, kicking a cigarette butt back and forth with her boot covered foot. Casey peered around her at the suitcase.

"Are you running away from home?" she asked.

"Sorta."

Casey nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels. Talk about awkward. She tossed her soccer ball to the side and walked towards her house.

"Come on," she called over her shoulder, "Let's go inside." Olivia thought it over and shrugged to herself, dragging her suitcase in behind her. Once inside the house, Casey took it from her and slid it under the couch.

She grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her up the stairs, "Come on," she said, "I'll show you my room."

"What about your parents?" asked Olivia as she tried not to trip as Casey man handled her, "Shouldn't you tell them I'm here?"

Casey waved her hand dismissively, "Nah," she replied, "They're out of town for work. My brothers are supposed to be 'watching' me." She turned the knob to her room. Casey sat down on her canopy veiled bed and patted the spot next to her for Olivia.

"Why are you running away from home?" she asked, cocking her head to one side which caused her red locks to follow well in order.

"It's not even my home," Olivia said, "I've been staying with the Stabler's."

"How come?" Olivia didn't reply, so Casey didn't press the issue.

"So why did you leave? Don't you like it there?"

"Yeah," said Olivia, "Of course I do. They're so kind to me."

"So what's the problem? You said they're nice." Casey asked, still confused as she was a few moments earlier.

"That's the problem!" exclaimed Olivia, standing up and pacing the length of the bedroom, "They don't deserve someone like me."

Casey got up and walked to Olivia's side, "Someone like what?"

"Someone so…messed up." admitted Olivia quietly, "They had a totally normal life until Elliot met me. He talks to me for one day and in less than a week, I mess up his life."

It was silent for some time before Casey finally had the courage to speak up, "I bet they miss you. And they're worried probably, too."

Olivia puffed air through her cheeks, she couldn't argue there. The phone rang and Casey ran out into the hall.

"I'll get it!" she shouted, Olivia presumed, to her brothers. She heard some muffled speech and then Casey ran into the room, her hand covering the phone's mouth piece.

"It's _them_," she hissed, "What do I say?"

"That I'm not here!" Casey rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stabler," she lied with ease, "I haven't seen Olivia, but I'll call you if I do. Okay…good-bye." She hung up the phone and placed her hands on her hips.

"Let me just tell you that I just went to confession and you just dirtied up my sin-free slate."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Cry me a river." She crossed her arms, "What did they say?'

"Just that they can't find you anywhere and to keep my eyes open." Casey tossed the phone on the bed, "They're going to eventually figure this all out," she pointed out.

"Not if I do this right," Olivia replied, concocting her next step.

Nancy Stabler hung up the phone with a defeated sigh. Elliot looked down, sadly.

"Nothing?"

"Not yet." Replied his mother honestly. They had been calling anyone they could for hours as well as informed Stephen.

"Do you think she left because of something I said?" questioned Elliot. Nancy could have slapped herself. The funeral! That was probably it.

Nancy gathered Elliot in her arms and hugged him tightly, "Don't worry," she soothed, choosing to ignore his earlier question, "We'll find her."

"I hope so," replied Elliot, gazing at the darkening sky.

Lauren and Samuel Novak entered their house late that night. Two out of their three sons were on the couch watching TV.

"Hi!" said Lauren, hugging and kissing both boys. "You didn't have too much fun while I was gone, did you?"

"Nah," said the oldest one, Corey, "The strippers we ordered got sick so we just had to rely on some good old Playboy." His brother laughed and high fived his approval.

"Not funny!" said Samuel, although he was trying to hide his smirk, "Where's James and Casey?"

"James is in the bathroom and Casey is asleep or something," piped up the second oldest, Richard.

"I'm gonna go check on her," said Lauren, heading up the stairs.

Samuel on the other hand peered under the couch and furrowed his eyebrows, "What the…" he pulled out a suitcase and stood it up.

"Whose suitcase is this?"

Lauren opened her daughter's room as quietly as she could and crept in. From what she could see, Casey was fast asleep, her wavy hair covering her pillow.

She tip-toed closer to pull up the covers when she heard a rustling on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. Confused, she peered over the side and gasped.

In Casey's sleeping bag was a little girl who was maybe as old as her daughter. At that moment, Samuel walked into the room quietly.

"Babe," he whispered, "There's something you've gotta see." His wife gestured to the girl, fast asleep on Casey's floor.

"No kidding, Sherlock."

**OMG IT'S SNOWING! :D I love when it snows here in NY, it's so pretty! We're supposed to be getting 12 to 20 inches of snow. Let's cross out fingers that school gets cancelled!!! **

**-serenityrayne417**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Olivia was sleeping blissfully, as uncomfortable as she was on Casey's bedroom floor. Suddenly, a noise evaded her thoughts. The noise split into two noises which split in to two pitches, until finally Olivia could make out two voices, a man and a woman's.

She blinked her eyes open and sat up. She was still wearing what she had worn the day before, although she had discarded her boots.

The red-haired woman stopped talking to the man next to her long enough to stare at Olivia, her grey eyes meeting Olivia's coffee eyes.

"Umm…" Olivia was at a loss for words. Thankfully, the woman smiled warmly at her and offered her a hand.

"How about we go talk downstairs, hmm?" she suggested softly, helping Olivia up. The child nodded, too scared to say anything. She allowed Casey's mother to lead her past the gawking boys in the living room and into the kitchen. The man who Olivia assumed was Casey's father was not too far behind.

The three sat down, Olivia on one side and the adults on the opposite.

"How about you start with your name?" said Lauren gently.

"Olivia Benson. I'm nine years old."

"And you know Casey?"

Olivia nodded, "I go to school with her. We're in the same class."

"So," Samuel addressed Olivia for the first time that night, "What's going on? Does your mother know you're here?"

"No," replied Olivia quietly, looking down, "She's dead." Lauren placed her hands over Olivia's sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "Who are you staying with?"

"Well…" Olivia started, "I _was_ staying with Stabler's."

Samuel cocked an eyebrow, "Was?"

"I sorta…kinda…ran away."

Lauren smirked, gesturing to the suitcase a few feet away, "I can see that," she said, and Olivia blushed, "The question is why?" Olivia fidgeted and wrung her wrists, casting her gaze to the side.

"You know what," said Samuel, catching the hint, "I think this can wait until morning. Olivia, you can go ahead upstairs into Casey's room. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Really?" Samuel nodded, "Okay…umm…thanks." She managed to sputter out. She waved awkwardly to the adults before practically bolting upstairs. Lauren stood up and opened the designated 'junk' drawer, leafing through randomly strewn about papers.

"What are you looking for?" asked Samuel, coming to stand at her side. His wife picked up the phone and began to dial.

"School Directory," she responded, "I think I'll give the Stabler's a ring."

Nancy Stabler lay awake in her room, her mind swimming with thoughts, all of them revolving around Olivia

_Was she safe?_

_Was she hungry?_

_Was she warm?_

And more importantly,

_Why did she run away?_

She had spent her entire day worrying and fretting, calling anyone and everyone. Stephen and a few of his colleagues were still out looking for her.

Nancy was shaken out of her thoughts by the shrill shriek of her telephone. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"Mrs. Stabler?" came a woman's voice, "My name is Lauren Novak. I'm sorry to call you so late, but it seems as though Olivia has made her way to my house.

Nancy could have cried she was so happy, "Is she okay?"

"My husband and I just got back from a business trip," Explained Lauren, "Don't worry, my oldest son, he's seventeen, was here the entire time."

Nancy nodded, momentarily forgetting the woman on the other line couldn't see her. "Is she awake?"

"No, we, my husband and I, let her go back to sleep."

"I wouldn't want to wake her up. Is it okay if I pick her up tomorrow morning? Before school?"

"Tomorrow morning is perfect. I live on Whitestone Street…"

"That's just around the corner from my house," Nancy piped up, relieved that Olivia was that much closer.

"Great!" Lauren finished giving Nancy her address and the women hung up.

Nancy flopped back onto her bed with a smile and a laugh. She would call Stephen in just a second. She found her! She found her daughter! Nancy's breath stopped short.

_Her daughter._

A girl could dream, couldn't she?

Early the following morning, Olivia was showered and dressed in new clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved, sky blue shirt beneath an ivory jumper that hit just above her knees. A matching scarf was wrapped around her neck.

Her wavy brown hair was still wet from the shower she had taken a few minutes before. Casey had just taken hers and was finished getting dressed as well.

Casey was wearing a more boyish outfit which consisted of a long sleeved white shirt beneath a red tee shirt covered in designs. She was wearing skinny black jeans that went into her black high tops.

Olivia's heart jumped into her throat as she heard the doorbell ring. She felt sick to her stomach, although she hadn't even eaten the breakfast Lauren so graciously made for her.

"I think Mrs. Stabler's here." said Casey, pointing out the obvious. Olivia glared at her and took a deep breath.

She walked down the stairs slowly, Casey in front of her. As she got closer, she could hear Nancy's voice. She didn't sound angry, which was good. As her eyes met Nancy's, the woman's face lit up.

"Olivia!" she drew the child close to her and hugged her tightly. Olivia tensed up, expecting Nancy to be angry, but relaxed when she realized that the woman was just happy to see her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Nancy fretted, "You scared us half to death!"

"I'm sorry," Olivia choked out, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Nancy smiled and smoothed back Olivia's hair, "No harm done. But if you ever feel that way again, talk to me, okay?"

"Okay." Nancy stood up and shook Lauren's hand.

"Thank you so much for…this," she said, "You're a life saver."

Lauren smiled gracefully, "It was no trouble at all, really."

From the top of the stairs, Casey waved, "Bye Olivia!" she called, "I'll see you at school."

Olivia gave a small wave before leaving the house with Nancy who was dragging along the girl's suitcase. They started to walk down the block, Olivia not breathing a word.

"You really scared us…" said Nancy softly, "Scared me…" She stopped walking and turned around a bit fast and Olivia flinched violently.

"Sweetheart what's…?" Nancy began to question, but that remembered Serena's violent antics and realized Olivia thought she would get beaten. Nancy knelt down in front of the child and took her small hands in hers.

"Olivia," she said in a voice just above a whisper, "I will never, _never_ hit you. No matter how mad or upset I get with you, I will never lay a hand on you."

Nancy felt Olivia relax tremendously, "Promise?" she whispered quietly, looking into Nancy's eyes.

"Cross my heart."

Nancy stood up again and took hold of the suitcase and the two walked towards the house. It was silent for the remainder of the trip, and towards the end of the block, Nancy felt Olivia's small hand slip into her own and grip it tightly.

**CRAP! I have school tomorrow!!! Why couldn't it have snowed today! I had to go to choir today and there were legit like 20 people in church and 20 out of 40 choristers. I had to walk my poor white puppy and he got lost. *Sighs…***

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

"We're home!" Olivia walked into the Stabler residence followed by Nancy. Elliot came running to the door, happiness evident upon his face.

"Olivia!" He shouted, "You're back!"

Stephen walked towards the front door, drying his hands with a dish towel, "Good to see you," he said to Olivia, "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded, "I'm fine. I have to get ready for school." And with that she took her suitcase from Nancy's grasp and lugged it up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. Elliot followed her like a loyal puppy.

"Did she say why she ran away?" questioned Stephen as his wife followed him back into the kitchen. Nancy sat down at the table as Stephen poured her a cup of coffee.

"No," she replied as he placed the mug in front of her, "On our way here, she jumped because she thought I was going to _hit_ her." Nancy ran a hand through her hair and puffed air through her cheeks.

"She knows you wouldn't hurt her," said Stephen, kneeling down by her chair and taking her hands in his, "Her mind's just reacting to the signs she's picked up over the years."

"I know," whispered Nancy, "But it still hurt to know she would even consider that for a nanosecond."

"Listen," started Stephen, "I think it would be best if Olivia saw a psychiatrist. There's one at my job…"

"I think that's a good idea," Nancy agreed, "I'll see how she feels about it first. We wouldn't want an encore performance of yesterday."

Upstairs in the guest room, Olivia was in and out of the bathroom fixing her hair and packing her backpack.

"Why'd you run away?" Elliot, seated on the bed, asked bluntly.

Olivia shrugged, "I just felt like it."

"People usually have a reason when they run away."

"Well I'm not like most people, am I?" snapped Olivia, stopping long enough to shoot Elliot a dirty look before returning to whatever it was she was doing.

"No," said Elliot after a few seconds, "You aren't."

Olivia sighed and turned around, "I'm sorry, Elliot." She apologized, "I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"It's okay," said Elliot dismissively, "So why did you run away?" he asked yet again.

"Let's go!" called Nancy from downstairs, "You're gonna be late for school!"

Olivia grabbed her black denim jacket as well as her backpack and ran down the stairs, glad for the interruption. She was out of the door and in the car before Elliot even tied his sneakers.

When they reached the school, Olivia got out of the car without a word and strode towards the playground. Nancy and Elliot looked at her retreating form until she blended in with the other children.

"Women!" Elliot grumbled, sliding out of the car, "I'll never understand them!" Nancy chuckled and waved at him before driving off.

Elliot looked for Olivia for quite some time before finally finding her crouched behind the school building with an African American girl. She was in his class, but he had never really talked to her.

She had caramel colored skin with curly brown hair up to her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless plum colored dress with a smocked bodice and ruffled hem. Brown leggings covered her legs and ballet flats on her feet.

Olivia chose that moment to look up, "Oh, hey. This is Melinda," introduced Olivia, pointing to the girl she had been talking to, "Melinda, this is Elliot."

The girl, Melinda, offered up a small wave, "Hey."

"What are you guys doing back here?" Elliot wondered aloud.

"Hiding from John and Fin!" answered, Melinda, "They're getting on my last nerve!"

Olivia nodded, "Boys can be such jerks!" noticing Elliot's forlorn expression she added, "No offense!"

"Offense taken," he said with a scowl, although Olivia knew he didn't really mean that, "How are they annoying?"

"In the usual way," replied Melinda, "They're pulling my hair, poking me, calling me names…"

"Can you go deal with them?" asked Olivia, flashing her Bambi-like eyes and even throwing in a little pout.

"Why me?" asked Elliot, not faltered by her puppy eyes.

"Because you're my best friend in the entire world?" tried Olivia, a small smile playing upon her lips.

"…Fine," Elliot finally played into her little trap, "But you owe me, big time. Both of you!"

Olivia and Melinda smiled at him, "Come on!" Olivia said to Melinda, standing up, "Let's go find Casey!" The two girls ran off and Elliot set off to find the two boys.

He found them huddled beneath the slide of the jungle gym, their backs to him.

"Hey," said Elliot, "I came over because―" He noticed that John was holding a magnifying glass and both of the boys were laughing.

"What're you doing?" Elliot asked curiously, kneeling down next to them.

"Check it out," said Fin, "You can burn ants with a magnifying glass!"

Elliot's eyes widened in amazement, "That's awesome!" he exclaimed, clamoring to get a glimpse of the smoldering bug. He forgot all together about what he was asked to do.

Nicolette Pier gazed out of the window from her classroom and at the children shrieking and running outside. What was this?

Elliot and Olivia weren't together?

Elliot was with the two trouble makers of the grade. What they were doing, only God knows. Olivia was with the new girl as well as one of the smarter girls in the grade.

She'd only known her class for a couple of days. Hell, she couldn't even get their names right, but yet Elliot and Olivia stood out in her mind.

From what she heard from previous teachers, Elliot was a good boy, but sometimes his temper got the better of him. Olivia was quiet and kept to herself, but she was not the kind of person you'd want against you.

Together though, the pair seemed to…balance each other out. Yin and Yang, dark and light, high and low, cold and hot.

The bell rang and the kids scrambled to get their backpacks. Nicolette held her breath and then breathed out with a small smile.

Even though they had been so far apart, Elliot and Olivia ran towards each other as soon as the bell rang, bumping shoulders clumsily, and Olivia's wavy hair spilling over Elliot's shoulder.

Ms. Pier smiled softly to herself before turning around to tend to the arriving children.

**Did u like that yin-yang stuff? Pretty deep… I'm going to Pennsylvania for Christmas for 3 or 4 days so I won't be back for some time. **

**GO CHRISTMAS!**

**GO HANNAKAUH!**

**GO KWANZA!**

**GO SOLSTICE!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**serenityrayne417**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

At recess, Olivia's group and Elliot's group merged together. The group was Olivia, Elliot, John, Melinda, Casey, and Fin. Olivia was jump roping while Melinda and Casey turned.

"You guys want to come over my house today?" asked Elliot, "We could do our homework." He was happy to get a positive response.

"Oh no!" said Melinda suddenly, letting go of the jump rope.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I forgot my book report at home and we have Reading Class after lunch!"

"Come on," said Casey, standing up, "Let's go to the office so you can call home."

"I'll go, too!" volunteered Fin and the three kids ran off. That left Olivia and Elliot with John.

"You wanna hear my theory on U.F.O.'s?"

Olivia and Elliot simultaneously groaned as John began his rant, oblivious to their boredom on the topic.

Melinda, Fin, and Casey waited outside the office on the uncomfortable green plastic chairs. Casey was slouched in her seat, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Fin was picking the rocks out of the bottom of his sneakers. Melinda sighed impatiently.

"What is taking so long?" she groaned, "We've been here forever!"

Suddenly, Mr. Valencia's voice could be heard. It was coming from down the hallway.

"There he is," Fin said, "Let's go." The kids got up and walked towards the source of their principal's voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Mason Valencia roared into his cellular phone, "I asked you to do the fucking easiest job there is and you managed to screw that―" Mason turned, and was met with the stare of three terrified pairs of eyes.

The kids bolted down the hallway and Valencia hung up his phone before going after them, "Kids, wait!" he yelled, "You don't understand!" He caught up to Casey and grabbed her arm. She began to screech, struggling to get away.

"Shh!" he hissed, gripping her arm even harder. Two teachers came bursting out of their classrooms and were shocked by the seen in front of them. Mason loosened his grip on Casey, who took the opportunity to run.

The nearest teacher grabbed her pulling the child protectively behind her body while the other teacher frantically called 9-11. Valencia bolted in the other direction, but didn't get very far because he tripped by the doorway.

He felt the weight of three kids sitting on his back and legs.

"We got him!" He heard a girl yell, and he looked up. He was met by the fierce stares of Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, and John Munch. Olivia was gripping a purple jump rope, which explains why he had tripped.

The school security guard came over and handcuffed Valencia, "You guys can get off of him," he said to the kids, "I can take it from here." Olivia, Elliot, and John got off of their principal and ran down the hall to where the rest of the group was.

"Are you guys okay?" asked John.

"No!" replied Casey, "He bruised my arm!" She said, sticking out the appendage. Elliot glanced up. One teacher was a few feet away from them and the other was rapidly speaking into her cell phone.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms.

"We were waiting in the office to call my mom, and we heard Mr. Valencia," explained Melinda, "He was on the phone."

"He was yelling at some guy," continued Fin, "And he was cursing him _out_."

Melinda went on to explain, "He saw us and we got really freaked out so we ran."

"And then he grabbed my arm!" Casey interrupted, "And he _bruised_ it!"

"Then he ran our way," said Elliot, "And Olivia and I tripped him with a jump rope! It was awesome!"

"Then we sat on him until the security guard came and took him away," finished John.

Ms. Pier came over, relief flushing her face.

"Thank heavens you're alright!" she said to the group of children, ignoring Casey's incoherent mumbling about something, "I called your parents. They're on their way."

She left to go talk to the other two teachers who were being interviewed by a local cop.

"I don't suppose we're still going to your house?" said Melinda, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Suppose not," replied Elliot, gazing out a window.

Olivia and Elliot stumbled into the house, exhausted. Nancy wasn't surprised that they immediately went upstairs to take a short rest. Nancy took the opportunity to pick up the phone and dial Stephen's number. She was blissfully unaware of Olivia coming downstairs to get her scarf, which she had dropped.

"Hi, Stephen," said Nancy, "I got the kids," Olivia stopped at the top of the stairs and decided to listen in.

"They're fine…Yeah, the principal…I know, right?" Nancy shifted positions, "Listen, did you talk to the psychiatrist about Olivia?"

At the mention of her name, Olivia's stomach did a somersault.

"What day did he say we could bring her in?"

Rage built up in Olivia. She wasn't crazy! Is she so problematic that they couldn't deal with her anymore?

Blind with rage, she staggered up the stairs and into the guest room. She slammed the door as hard as she could and screamed. She ripped up one of her notebooks, tore a shirt in half, and yanked the sheets off of the bed.

From downstairs, Nancy could hear the ruckus, "Stephen, I'll call you back." She said quickly and hung up before he could reply.

She took the stairs two at a time and found herself in the hallway. Elliot was outside of the guestroom, looking as confused as she was.

"What's going on?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Nancy gently guided him to his room.

"Can you do me a favor and stay in your room for a while?"

"But…"

"Please, Elliot," and being the obedient son he was, Elliot obliged.

Nancy opened the door just as she heard a crash and the sound of glass shattering. She rushed into the guest room bathroom and observed the scene. The shower curtain had been ripped off, toilet paper pulled from the roll and made into bath tissue confetti. Shampoo adorned the walls and window.

Olivia was standing in front of what used to be the mirror, her hand bleeding heavily. Nancy grabbed a towel and attempted to press it to Olivia's hand, but the child jerked away forcefully.

"NO!" Olivia screamed, knocking off the toiletries that littered the sink. She began to bang her fists against the wall, her injured hand painting the tiles crimson red.

Nancy pulled Olivia into her embrace and hugged her tightly. Olivia squirmed and tried to get away, but Nancy wouldn't allow it.

"Stop it!" She yelled at the child. Olivia, stunned by the usually gentle woman's outburst, did as she was told.

"Stop it," Nancy repeated, her voice cracking as tears made they're way down her cheeks, "I want to help you, but you need to _let_ me help you."

Olivia shuddered as Nancy pressed the towel to her bleeding hand, "I need to know what happened to make you act like that."

Olivia hesitated before responding, "I heard you…You think I'm crazy."

"What are you talking about, Angel?"

Olivia sniffled and slid to the floor, "You said you were gonna make me see a therapist. I heard you on the phone."

Realization dawned upon Nancy, "Oh, Honey…"

"I know I have a lot of problems," said Olivia, "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a burden."

Nancy sat down next to Olivia on the bathroom floor and pulled her into her lap, "You listen to me, Olivia Benson," she said firmly, "You are not, nor will you ever be a burden to anyone. _Especially _me."

Olivia started to cry even harder, "I'm sorry I broke everything, I'll make it up to you―"

Nancy kissed Olivia on the crown of her head, letting her lips linger for a moment longer, "You don't have to make up anything. Please, just let me get you help."

Olivia nodded willingly, "I'll get help." She whispered. Nancy smiled.

"Good," she said. She stood up and held out her hand to Olivia's good hand. She pulled the child up and walked her down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Nancy took out the first aid kit from her dresser drawer and set it on the bed.

"Hop up," she instructed, patting the bed. Olivia climbed on to the bed awkwardly, trying not to use her wounded hand. Olivia watched as Nancy kneeled down in front of her and carefully inspected the cuts and dabbed at them gently with a cloth.

"Why do you put up with me?" Olivia didn't realize she had said the words aloud until Nancy glanced up at her.

The women placed her hand on Olivia's cheek and replied simply, "Because I love you."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"I said I love you," repeated Nancy.

Never in her life had Olivia heard those words directed towards her. She hated that when some kids arrived at school, they're parents would say it and the children never gave it a second thought. Olivia had never thought of herself as being lovable, but was slowly getting there the more time she spent with the Stabler's.

Olivia stepped off of the bed and fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around Nancy's neck. She squeezed tight and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"No one's ever said that to me before." She admitted in a quiet voice. Nancy could feel small teardrops slide off her shoulder and down her back.

She smoothed back Olivia's hair, and mumbled into her hair, "I want to adopt you."

**How was the holidays? I went to Pennsylvania for a couple of days and I went shopping in Delaware (AKA the state with no tax :D) **

**I was at Cinnabon with my cousins and sisters and they started fighting and the lady in front of me was like, "Are ya'll gonna fight? You want me to hold your earrings? You want some Vaseline?"**

**We were like o__O WTF?!**

**Later, I told this story to my mom and her friend and I was like, "Vaseline! That's so random!"**

**And my moms' friend was like, "You put it on yourself so if a girl scratches you, her nails won't cut you." **

**New best friend? I think so.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

"What happened?"

Nancy had finished cleaning up Olivia's injury and sent the girl off to play while she did something about the guestroom. Olivia had offered to help, feeling very bad about how she had behaved earlier, but Nancy shooed her off to Elliot's room.

"I hurt my hand." replied Olivia, unconsciously stroking her hand.

Elliot let out a low whistle as he gently took her hand to observe it, "What did you _do _to it?"

Olivia yanked her hand out of his grip and turned her back to him, "Can we just drop it?" she snapped suddenly, her entire demeanor changing in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sitting on his bed. Olivia sighed and sat down next to him.

"No, I'm sorry," she said quietly. She swung her legs back and forth, her boots making a thud against the bed frame, "I punched the mirror in the guestroom." She told him in a soft voice.

"Why the heck would you do?" he asked incredulously, his eyes widening in alarm, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she replied, "I dunno what happened…I just got so _mad_. I lost it."

Elliot eyes her bandaged hand in a new perspective, "Why were you so mad?"

"Your mom was on the phone with your dad," she answered, "And they were talking about me. I have to go see a shrink."

Elliot wrinkled his nose, "You mean a therapist?" he blew air out of his cheeks, "Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Olivia muttered. She crawled towards the top of the bed and laid down, her hands folded beneath her head.

"I'm tired," she said, her eyes fluttering close. Elliot began to tip toe put of the room.

"Wait," said Olivia, sitting up, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs," he responded, "So I don't wake you up."

Olivia smiled her rare, angelic smile, her eyes twinkling, "Stay with me." She said, lying down once again. Elliot grabbed the chair from his desk and sat it right by her side.

"I'm right here, Liv," he said, "You can go to sleep." Olivia smiled sleepily, her eyes drooping shut.

"Elliot?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mom said she loved me." Olivia confessed. Elliot nodded, although she couldn't see him.

"Elliot?" she said once again after a moment's silent.

"Yeah?"

Olivia sat up and gazed into his eyes, "I love you."

In his lifetime, many little girls had chased Elliot around on the playground, making kissy faces and announcing that they were his 'girlfriend' and that they loved him.

Yet the way Olivia had said it…it was different. His heart constricted and he felt tears come to his eyes and then a hot flash. He looked at Olivia, who looked as though she hadn't just shifted his world but instead as if she had asked him to pass the salt.

"You love me?" he repeated, his voice getting caught in his throat. Olivia nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "I can't explain it, but I do."

A few minutes passed and Olivia had lain back down with her eyes closed.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too. And I can't explain it, but I do," he admitted, mirroring her words from before.

Olivia smiled in her groggy state of mind before peacefully falling asleep.

"Are you really serious about this?"

Later that night, Stephen was leaning against the bathroom wall with his arms crossed across his chest as Nancy brushed her teeth. Nancy had filled him in on the events of the day, leaving the news of her wanting to adopt Olivia for last.

"Yes," she answered, wiping her mouth and exiting the bathroom, "I've never been more serious about something in my entire life."

Stephen pulled his wife into him so that her back touched his stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder and tenderly kissed her neck.

"Well, than," he said, "I'll try my absolute hardest to make it happen." Nancy grinned and pecked her husband on the nose.

Today was the day. Olivia woke up early, unable to sleep. Today was the day of her mother's funeral. She slipped out of Elliot's bed as quietly as she could. She would sleep there until Nancy could re-do the guestroom.

She tip-toed down the stairs and pulled on her boots over her feet. She was wearing a green tank top with blue and green plaid flannel pants.

She opened the back door quietly and pulled it closed behind her. She sat down on the bench swing located in the Stabler's small backyard.

"I thought you'd be out here."

Olivia let out a strangled scream at the deep, brooding voice. She turned to see Stephen standing beside the swing, an afghan draped over his shoulder and a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing towards the swing. Olivia scooted over and he sat down with a sigh. He handed her the afghan.

"In case you're cold," he explained and Olivia gave a small smile in gratitude before wrapping it around her body.

"I would offer you coffee, but you don't like this stuff, huh?" quipped Stephen, nudging her gently with his shoulder. Olivia again gave a small smile. A few silent moments passed, the sounds of crickets singing to one another filling the air.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Olivia asked quietly.

Stephen smirked, "Wow," he said, "And here I thought you were mute." He took a sip of coffee, "I'm not home often, but when I am, I notice you like to go off in your own little world."

He looked at her, "Sometimes, after a hard case, I come here to clear my mind." He admitted.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Go ahead."

Olivia fidgeted beneath the heavy blanket, "Do you think its okay to feel a little sad about my mom?" she wondered aloud, "Because I do, even after all that stuff she did to me."

"Olivia," Stephen started, "You will always love your mother. You may not like her at all, but you'll always love her because she gave you life."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Can you love someone who did something really bad? And that you don't know?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"My dad…my mom said he raped her." Olivia admitted quietly, "I don't know what that means, but I think it's really bad."

"It is very bad," Stephen told her, "And he had no right to do that to your mother. To answer your question, though, I suppose you could love someone who did something really bad."

Olivia nodded, pulling the afghan tighter around her slender body, "I don't think I'll ever love him." She subconsciously leaned into Stephen, her mind craving comfort.

"And that's perfectly fine." Stephen responded.

The two watched in silent reverence as the sun danced its way up to its place in the sky, breathing light into the new day.

"You'd better go get as much sleep as you can before we leave," suggested Stephen quietly. Olivia nodded and got off of the swing, the afghan trailing behind her on the dew covered grass.

Stephen downed the rest of his coffee and followed her into the house. Olivia stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Thank you," she said simply to Stephen and surprised him with a hug before walking upstairs to Elliot's bedroom.

Stephen placed his mug in the kitchen sink and leaned against the counter.

Olivia was still very new to his life and he was still getting used to her being around. He had never held a conversation with her, seeing as she acted so painfully shy when she was around him.

Stephen smiled to himself, thinking of Nancy's urge to adopt Olivia. He himself had always wanted a little girl to spoil and be bossed around by, someone to protect from the ugly world that was boys.

Right then and there, Stephen vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make Olivia part of his family.

**I'm lovin these reviews, they're what makes the world go round. For Christmas I got Sims 2 Double deluxe and so I made the Sims for my story. The thing is, I put Nancy and Stephen in bed, and they won't wake up! I don't know what to do.**

**Olivia refuses to do her homework and Elliot won't go to school. I joked to my sister, "Imagin if Social Services come take them away." To my surprise, a minute later I get a notice. **

"**A child not going to school is very serious. If Elliot doesn't shape up, you'll be getting a visit from the Social Worker." (or something to that effect) Ugh… :P**

**-serenityrayne417**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Olivia stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a blue bath robe. Her hair was wet and wavy from her shower and dripped every second or so onto the plush material that covered her small body. She left the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen where Nancy was preparing breakfast.

"I can't go to the funeral," she announced, "I don't have anything to wear."

Nancy, still cooking, gestured to the shopping bag at her feet. Olivia peered into it and much to her disappointment, in it was a black sleeveless chiffon dress with a round neckline that was decorated in flower appliqués. Further investigation revealed a new pair of black opaque tights and black ballet flats.

Olivia scowled and grabbed the bag, stomping up the stairs. Stephen flattened himself against the wall as she stormed through. He entered the kitchen and kissed Nancy on the cheek.

"She doesn't sound like a happy camper." he said, stating the obvious.

Nancy snorted, "No, really?"

"You know, I actually talked to her this morning?" Stephen informed her, "Like an actual conversation."

Nancy cocked an eyebrow, "Really? When?"

He responded, "Early, she wanted to talk about the funeral."

Nancy placed the plates full of food on the table, "Do you think we're making the right decision by making her go?"

"Yes," Stephen replied, "She may not want to, but it's for the best."

In Elliot's room, Olivia was sitting on Elliot's bed in Indian position with her arms folded across her chest. She was glaring a hole into Elliot's duvet, a glowering. She had gotten dressed reluctantly, taking her sweet time.

"Let's go eat breakfast," said Elliot, coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing a traditional black suit with a white collared button up and a black tie.

"I'm not hungry." Olivia hissed, not moving from her position.

Elliot sat down on the bed, "Come on, Liv," he said, "You're going whether you like it or not. There's no getting out of it."

Olivia responded by getting up and walking into the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a slam. Elliot stood up and knocked on the door.

"Olivia―"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and Elliot did so reluctantly after a moment's hesitation.

About an hour later, the Stabler's plus one Benson were in the car on their way to the church. Olivia ignored all conversation, isolating herself into the deep abyss of her thoughts.

As they pulled up to the church, Olivia noticed some men transferring the coffin from the hearse onto a gurney-like cart. It made her shudder to know that her mother's corpse lay inside of it.

Stephen exited the car, as did Elliot. Father and son walked towards the entrance of the church. Nancy got out as well, but noticed Olivia was still buckled into her seat. Nancy opened the door and peered into the car.

"Are you planning on staying in there the whole time?" she asked, her stormy grey eyes squinting from the light of the sun.

Without a word, Olivia unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car. She refused to acknowledge Nancy and headed towards the entrance of the church where Stephen and Elliot were patiently waiting. Nancy followed behind her and noticed she wasn't wearing the ballet flats she had gotten her, but her boots. She figured it was her form of rebellion.

The service was a quick one, seeing as Serena Benson wasn't a much liked person. Nancy could see Olivia physically tense as soon as someone would talk about how 'good of a person' her mother had been.

At the burial, Olivia stood with Nancy and Elliot at her side. Stephen stood behind them as their silent protector.

"May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace." The priest concluded the service, sprinkling the coffin with Holy Water before it was lowered into the ground.

The service came to an end and as people began to leave, Olivia suddenly felt wierd. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. She suddenly felt very faint and she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air, but it felt as if there wasn't any left in the world.

"Olivia?" asked Nancy, turning towards the child, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Olivia managed to gasp out, "Can't…breathe…" She started to make high pitched wheezing sounds.

"She's having an anxiety attack," Stephen informed his wife, "Take Elliot to the car, I can handle this."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Elliot, casting his friend a concerned glance.

"Just go with your mother," instructed Stephen. Nancy reluctantly led Elliot towards the car, casting Olivia one last worried look.

Stephen effortlessly picked up Olivia into his arms, balancing her on his hip as if she were an infant. He walked over to a bench that was shaded beneath an immense weeping willow.

He sat down with Olivia in his lap, rubbing her back calmingly, "Breathe…" he told her.

"I can't!" she choked out.

"Yes, you can," argued Stephen, "Breathe."

Olivia took a deep breath and suddenly burst out sobbing. She cried heavily into Stephen's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I want my mom," she cried, her voice hoarse, "Give me back my mom."

Stephen didn't respond but instead offered his silent support, rubbing her back and repeatedly assuring her that she was fine.

After a few minutes, Olivia's sobs simmered down into quiet hiccups.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You had a panic attack," explained Stephen, "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy…" came her reply, "Why did I have a panic attack?"

"I was actually hoping you could explain that to me."

Olivia moved off of Stephen's lap and walked over to her mother's recently formed grave. She knelt down onto the dirt and brushed her fingertips over the inscription.

_Beloved Mother and Friend._

"They lied," she whispered to herself, "Why did they lie?"

Stephen walked over to where she knelt, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Olivia took a moment before standing up, brushing the dirt off of her tights.

She and Stephen made their way back to the car in silence. They strapped themselves in and Stephen pulled away from the gravesite. Nobody said a word.

When they got home, Olivia immediately went upstairs. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes. She simply kicked off her boots and crawled into Elliot's bed, pulling the covers over her head.

She felt a hand on her back, followed by Nancy's voice, "Are you okay?"

Olivia escaped from her fortress of blankets and sat up, "No," she replied. Nancy sat down on the bed and pulled Olivia close to her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Nancy reminded her, resting her head upon the child's. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I know. Can I go to sleep now?"

Nancy smiled, "Of course you can." She kissed Olivia on the top of her head before exiting the room quietly.

Olivia was having a hard time falling asleep. She twisted her body into multiple positions, but she couldn't get comfortable. Finally, she closed her eyes. She suddenly felt the weight of someone next to her on the bed.

"I'm right here, Liv," Elliot whispered, repeating himself from two days earlier, "You can go to sleep."

Olivia turned towards Elliot, her eyes slightly open, "You're my best friend." She said.

"And you're mine." Elliot took her hand as she finally fell asleep.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES! 2009 was pretty kick-ass if I may say so myself, but alas we've finished up our decade and we're on to the next.**

**Random thought: In 3000, would you write the date like (for example) 4/17/00 ? I wonder…. (that's my birthday, btw :D)**

**-serenityrayne417**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

The following morning, Elliot woke up and dressed quietly for school. He didn't want to wake up Olivia who had been in bed for most of the day yesterday.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen where Nancy was seated, reading the newspaper. On the table was a box of cereal, a gallon of milk, a bowl, and a spoon.

"Good Morning," greeted Nancy, putting down the paper, "Is Olivia up?"

"No," replied Elliot, pouring himself some cereal, "She's still asleep."

"Good," said Nancy, "She's not going to school today."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I'm taking her to see a therapist." Nancy admitted, "Mrs. Novak is going to drive you to school for me."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Elliot, "Olivia's kind of…" Elliot trailed off, not knowing how to describe her.

Nancy smiled and cupped her son's head in her hands, "She'll be fine, Sweet Boy, I promise."

Olivia woke up feeling very rested. She yawned and looked to her right. Elliot wasn't there. _He must be downstairs already._

She turned her head to the other side and looked at the clock. At first she thought her head was playing tricks with her. _8:48? I'm late for school!_

She scrambled out of bed and took a short ten minutes in the bathroom. She ran out and pulled on a white V-neck tee shirt as well as black embroidered jeans. She stepped into her new black ballet flats and ran a comb through her hair quickly before running downstairs.

Nancy chuckled as Olivia rushed down the stairs in a frenzy.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Olivia, pulling on her black denim jacket, "I'm late for school!"

"Honey," laughed Nancy, "You're not going to school today. I called the office."

Olivia's mouth dropped open and she dropped her backpack to the floor, "B-but….I just…what?"

Nancy took Olivia's hand and led her to the couch, "Sweetheart," she said gently, "Today I'm going to take you to see a psychiatrist."

Olivia paled at the mention of the therapist, "Today? Why today?"

Nancy replied, "You know I love you, right?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, I know."

"I want to get you help," said Nancy, "Because I want you to be happy, and when you're happy, I'm happy."

Olivia nodded, playing with the hem of her shirt, "So Elliot's in school right now?"

Nancy nodded and noticed Olivia looked a bit more scared when she found out her best friend wouldn't be there for her.

The girl stood up, opening the door, "Let's get this over with."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Nancy pulled up to the 16th Precinct.

"What are we doing here?" asked Olivia, "I thought we were going to the therapist's place."

"There's a physiatrist that works with Stephen, so I thought we'd come here," replied Nancy, unbuckling herself and stepping out of the car.

Olivia nodded and reluctantly left the car. Butterflies fluttered inside her stomach as they entered the building.

"Hey," said Nancy as if sensing her nervousness, "It'll be okay."

Olivia gave a small smile in return, although it didn't reach her eyes.

At recess, Elliot didn't really contribute to the activities. Without Olivia chatting away and bugging him, he felt incomplete, like a forgotten puzzle on the floor of a playroom.

He was shaken by his thoughts by his name being called in a high pitched voice, "Elliot!"

He turned around to see a slightly short girl with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair gathered into two pigtails on either side of her head. She was waving her hand swiftly with a big smile on her face.

She wore a pale pink cap sleeve tee along with a denim skirt that reached her knees. On her feet were glittery pink low-tops.

"Who," asked Casey, "Is _that_?"

"That's Kathy Roth," replied John, "The most popular girl in the grade."

"Not to mention annoying!" chimed in Melinda and Fin nodded in agreement.

Elliot groaned, "She's had a crush on me since _kindergarten_. She won't leave me alone!"

He plastered a fake smile on his face and waved back, then rolled his eyes when she ran away giggling to her friends.

Good grief.

"Hi," said a man with graying brown hair and bright green eyes hidden beneath rectangular black glasses, "My name is Edward Mortimer, but you can call me Dr. Edward."

Olivia was seated at a table across from this man, Dr. Edward. They had been given the children's interrogation room to use. It was an obnoxious pink room filled with stuffed animals, toys, and coloring books. The color alone was enough to make Olivia gag.

Nancy and Stephen were behind the two way mirror, observing quietly.

"My name's Olivia," she replied in as polite of a tone as she could muster considering this man was her enemy at the moment.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

The conversation went on like this for quite some time, Dr. Edward asking Olivia referring to school, her interests, and so on. Finally, just as Olivia was beginning to relax, Mortimer started on the hard stuff.

"So I heard your mother passed away recently," he said gently, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Olivia shrugged in response and Dr. Edward leaned forward in his seat, folding his hands on top of the table.

"You don't seem very upset about it." he observed.

Olivia shrugged again, "My mother wasn't very nice to me."

"How so?"

Olivia squirmed in her seat; "You know…" she trailed off.

Dr. Edward cocked his head to the side, "Could you tell me what it was like living with your mother?"

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Olivia, desperately avoiding his gaze.

"What did you mean by your mother wasn't very nice to you?" the therapist tried once more. Olivia stood up and walked to a corner of the room, her arms crossed against her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it." she whispered, blinking back hot tears that had formed at the back of her eyes.

Dr. Edward stood up and walked a safe distance behind the child, "Olivia," he said gently, "Did your mother hurt you?"

Tears began to roll down Olivia's face.

"No…" she whispered, "Please…"

"The only way I can help you is if you talk to me," said Dr. Edwards in a gentle tone, "Did your mother hurt you?"

Olivia slid to the floor in sobs, "Elliot," she whimpered, "I want Elliot."

"Who's Elliot?" asked Mortimer, kneeling down next to her.

"I want Elliot," she repeated, crying even harder, "I need him."

Dr. Edwards looked up at the window and Nancy opened the door. She knelt down next to Olivia and hugged her, looking up at Stephen.

"How does it look, Ed?" asked Stephen as the two men walked out of the room.

The older man sighed and took off her glasses, "You said her mother abused her?"

"I've only seen the bruise on her face," responded Stephen, "But Olivia has told Nancy that her mother had repeatedly hit her before."

"And who is Elliot?"

"My son. He's her best friend."

"She has a lot built up inside of her." said Dr. Edwards, "And the way she spoke of your son…are they close?"

Stephen nodded, "Very."

"She's definitely going to need to see me again," said Dr. Edwards, handing Stephen his card, "Call me to set up the date."

Stephen nodded and watched as the older man left. He turned his attention to the interrogation room where Nancy was trying to comfort Olivia who was still inquiring about her best friend.

"P-Please," sobbed Olivia, "I n-need to see Elliot."

"I wish you could," said Nancy, "But he's still at school."

"B-but I need h-him. I n-need Elliot!" she cried and Nancy simply smoothed back her hair, pressing her lips to Olivia's head.

**HAPPY 2010! Hard partying last night :D I can't believe I have school Monday, it's too soon! Now I have to go study the different forms of the word 'ser' for my Spanish quiz. **

**MY SPANISH TEACHER ISN'T EVEN SPANISH! She's friggin Irish! (No offense to anyone Irish, I love you all ;D) And she's the principal's sister!**

**AND SHE SPITS LIKE A FRIGGIN LLAMMA! It's absolutely revolting :P**

**-serenityryane417**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Elliot closed the door of Lauren Novak's car, "Thank you for the ride Mrs. Novak," he said.

Lauren smiled, "It was nothing. Tell your mother I said hi."

"I will," he responded, "Bye Mrs. Novak! Bye Casey!" The two red heads waved before Lauren peeled away from the curb and drove off.

Elliot waved for a second before walking up the pathway to his house. As he entered his residence, he could tell there was something wrong.

"Mom?" he called, "Olivia?"

He walked upstairs and to his bedroom. Olivia was lying on her stomach on top of his bed, her face hidden in his pillows. Nancy was sitting beside her, rubbing her back.

Olivia turned her head towards the sound of footsteps and Elliot noticed that her face was covered in tears.

"Liv? What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Olivia got off of the bed and threw her arms around Elliot, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave me," she sobbed into him, "Please, don't leave me."

Elliot nodded and hugged her back, looking questioningly at his mother. Nancy mouthed 'Later' and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked Elliot, "Why are you crying?"

Olivia pulled away from him and sat on the bed, wiping her eyes and sniffling, "I saw the therapist today," she answered, "It was _horrible. _He wouldn't stop…"

Elliot sat down next to her as she continued, "You weren't there," she whispered, "I needed you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't know."

"I don't want to go ever again unless you go with me." She announced, "You can't leave me."

"I won't," said Elliot, taking her hand, "I promised I would never leave you, remember?"

Olivia nodded, "I remember. But it was weird not having you there."

"I know what you mean," replied Elliot, "School felt so strange without you with me."

Suddenly, Olivia snorted a laugh, "We sound like a cheesy soap opera."

Elliot chortled, "Yeah, we do."

Olivia giggled and wiped away all evidence of her tears, "So what did you do in school?"

Stephen came home early for a change, surprising Nancy who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hi!" she said, putting down the spoon she was holding and kissing her husband on the cheek, "What are you doing home while the sun is still up?"

Stephen smirked, "You're a regular comedian," he quipped, "What are Elliot and Olivia up to?"

"Lord only knows. They finished their homework. Elliot brought Olivia's home for her."

Stephen leaned against the counter, "How was she after you brought her home?"

"She cried all the way to the house," replied Nancy, "But she was better after Elliot got home."

Stephen nodded, "Well I have news for you."

"Good news or bad news?" asked Nancy, "Because I don't think I want to hear bad news right now."

Stephen shrugged, "It depends. Apparently, Seth Powell is Mason Valencia's _brother in law_."

Nancy cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nine years ago, Ava Fanning married Valencia. Two years later, she commits suicide after her baby is born dead."

"That's awful," whispered Nancy, "But why did Powell seem so upset with Elliot?"

Stephen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out."

Later that night, Nancy hovered over Stephen on their bed as he called an adoption agency he had gotten to know through many cases.

"_Hello?" _A young woman's voice filtered through the phone.

"Hello, this is Stephen Stabler. I was wondering if I could speak to a Miss Marion Tenbrook?"

"_Yes, of course, Sir,"_ replied the clerk, _"One moment please."_

As he was being fed through, Stephen covered the phone's mouth piece so that he could speak to Nancy, "Marion has worked on a lot of cases with me. She's a good person."

"_Hello?" _Stephen returned the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Marion," he said to the elderly woman, "It's me."

"_Stephen?" _she said incredulously, _"How are you, Dear?"_

"I'm fine thank you," he replied, "I was wondering if you could help me."

"_What do you need?"_

"I was wondering if you could help me set up an adoption."

"_You're adopting?" _repeated Marion, "How wonderful!"

Stephen smiled, "Well this is a special case." He explained Olivia's situation to the woman who listened patiently.

"_You said her name was Olivia Benson?"_ she asked after he had finished.

"Yes," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "Why?"

"_I shouldn't tell you this,"_ Marion confessed, _"But someone is already trying to adopt her, came in this morning."_

"Can you tell me who?"

"_I'm not allowed to, but I will."_ the old woman sighed, _"It's her aunt. I'm sorry Stephen, but chances are she'll probably win. She is a blood relative."_

Stephen clenched his jaw, "Well," he said, "I'm just gonna have to fight that much harder, huh?"

Late that night, Olivia lay awake, unable to sleep.

"Elliot," she whispered, "Are you awake?"

"I have been for the past hour," he mumbled, "Although I would like to go to sleep."

"Then go to sleep."

"I would," replied Elliot, "But you move every other second."

Olivia blushed, "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Elliot.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you think I want to talk?"

"Because you're awake," he replied, "And you're probably awake because you want to talk about something."

"I have a question."

"Mmhm?"

"Let's say I did something really bad, like kill somebody. Would you still be my friend?" asked Olivia randomly.

"Olivia," said Elliot smiling, "If you killed somebody, I would be the one hiding the dead body."

"Why would you do that?" she questioned, "Then you'd go to jail for something that was my fault."

"Because," he said with a shrug, "Just…because."

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft, cool lips press against his cheek and just as quickly pull away.

He turned his head to face Olivia who was staring back at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Sorry," she said, all though she didn't really mean it.

"That's okay," said Elliot, and then after a pause, "It was…kinda nice." He admitted.

"Really?" asked Olivia with a grin.

Elliot blushed, "Go to sleep."

"Aw, you're turning red." She giggled.

"Liv, you're obviously tired."

"No, not really."

Elliot groaned, "Olivia!"

"Okay!" she laughed, "Okay! I'll go to sleep."

After about two minutes, Elliot sighed, "Olivia―"

He heard a snort, followed by a fit of giggles.

"You're impossible," he muttered, "Absolutely impossible."

Olivia simply giggled in response.

**Well, it's 12:15 AM and technically my last day of school until the torture chamber otherwise known as 'school' begins.**

**I think I'm gonna cry :'(**

**-serenityrayne417**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Early that morning, Nancy, Elliot, and Olivia were seated at the kitchen table, having breakfast. Stephen was starting to clean up when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be this early?" wondered Nancy aloud, standing up and walking to the front door with her husband, "Finish eating breakfast, you two," she called over her shoulder to the curious children who were trying to get a better look of the front door from their seats.

Stephen opened the door and was met by a rather rotund man with pinkish skin, coal colored eyes, and a pathetic excuse of a come-over on top of his bald head.

"Are you Mr. Stabler?" he asked in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"_Detective_ Stabler," replied Stephen, crossing his arms, "This is my wife, Nancy. How may we help you?"

"May I please some in?"

Stephen was about to say 'no', when Nancy elbowed him and flashed the strange man a smile, "Why of course." She said and led him into the living room.

As soon as they were situated, the man introduced himself, "My name is Harold Walker," he said, "I was Serena Benson's attorney." He pulled out a paper from his suit jacket and slipped on his reading glasses, "In the event of her death, she gave full custody of her daughter, Olivia Elaine Benson, to her sister Camilla Benson." He handed the will to Stephen who scrutinized it very carefully.

"What are you saying?" questioned Nancy, already knowing what was about to happen.

Harold took off his glasses, "By the end of the week, Sunday to be exact, Olivia must be packed and ready to move to Long Island where she will live with her aunt."

"There's nothing we can do?" Stephen asked, looking up from the papers whose words were starting to merge together.

Harold sighed, "Unfortunately no. Serena left custody to her sister, and that is who Olivia will live with."

He stood up and Stephen followed him, closing the door after Harold had left. Nancy put her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening," she whispered in a choked voice, "Not now." Stephen sat down next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her closely to his body.

"Mom? Dad?" The two adults turned to see Elliot and Olivia standing a few feet away from them, each with similar looks of confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Nancy with a forced smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Go finish getting ready for school, we're leaving soon."

The two kids looked at her, and then each other, before walking back into the kitchen.

When they arrived at school, Elliot and Olivia isolated themselves from their friends so that they could talk. They were sitting beneath one of the slides on the jungle gym.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Olivia, "Your mom looked really freaked out."

Elliot shrugged, "I dunno, but I know it had something to do with that guy who came to the house this morning."

Olivia shifted positions, "I hope that it isn't…" She trailed off, staring behind Elliot.

He turned around, confused, "What?"

"There's some really weird girl staring at you."

Elliot whirled around, and sure enough, Kathy was waving to him with her sugary smile, her cluster of friends giggling and whispering behind her. Elliot groaned, "That's Kathy." He explained his history with her to Olivia who started to dislike this girl even more.

The bell rang and the children scrambled to get themselves together before dashing into the school.

"Why do I have the feeling that today is going to end badly?" Olivia wondered aloud as she and Elliot trudged up the stairs leading into school.

When school ended, Nancy stood among the other parents. She watched as kids, eager to get home, poured out of the school in herds. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted Elliot and Olivia among the crowd.

They were walking with Casey, and about three other kids of whose names she did not yet know. They were sandwiched together in the middle, laughing at a joke that had not reached her ears. In the midst of all the chaos, Olivia looked at Elliot who in turn looked back at her and the two shared a conversation with a mere glance.

Elliot spotted his mother and smiled at her with the smile that could melt away any woman's heart. He tapped Olivia on the shoulder, and the two ran over towards her.

Nancy felt tears come to her eyes, for this could possibly be the last time she saw this.

"Hi Mom!" called Elliot as soon as he was only a few feet away. Nancy flashed him a smile and walked toward the pair, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"How was school?" she asked them.

"Okay," replied Olivia, "We didn't really do much."

They piled into the car and Nancy drove towards her house. As they approached, Elliot noticed his father's car in the driveway.

"What's Dad doing home?" he asked and Olivia's heart plummeted. This was what happened before she had received news on her mother's death.

Olivia followed Nancy into the house quietly. Elliot was seated at the kitchen table across from his father, looking very worried. Olivia sighed, her fears coming true.

"We need to talk about something," said Nancy, ushering Olivia into the chair next to Elliot. She herself took a seat next to Stephen.

"When someone dies," Stephen started out, "They leave something called a will. A will tells their family and friends what objects they owned goes to whom, or in this case, what person."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm confused."

"Sometimes," explained Nancy, "When someone with a child dies, they leave their child in someone else's care."

This finally registered through the kids' minds. Elliot eyes widened, "Wait…" he whispered.

Stephen sighed, "The man who stopped by the house this morning was your mother's lawyer," he said to Olivia, "And what he said was that your mother left custody of you to your aunt in the event of her death."

Olivia's head began to spin, "What are you saying?" she asked, her eyes darting between Nancy and Stephen, "I have to go live…with my aunt?"

Nancy nodded, unable to speak. Her stormy eyes glistened with tears.

"But I don't want to leave!" exclaimed Olivia, "Why can't I stay here?"

"I tried," said Stephen, "I called everyone I could, but there's nothing we can do. Your mother wrote in her will that you must go live with your aunt."

"What about school?" Elliot croaked, "Will she still go to our school?"

"Her aunt lives on Long Island," Nancy whispered, choked up, "She'd have to go to a different school."

Olivia began to sob, her shoulders heaving. Elliot put his head in his hands, his brain still not comprehending what was happening.

Elliot stood up, took Olivia's hand, and led her out of the kitchen. He brought her to his bathroom and made her sit in the tub. He closed the door, sat down in the tub, and pulled the curtain closed.

"What are we gonna do?" Olivia sniffled, "I don't even _know_ my aunt. I didn't even know I _had_ an aunt!"

"You can't leave," Elliot muttered, "You can't."

Olivia dragged her sleeve against her eyes, "I don't want to leave this." Olivia stared into Elliot's electric blue eyes, "I don't want to leave _you_."

Elliot pulled Olivia down until they were both lying down, mashed together by the tub's narrow sides. They stared into each other's eyes silently.

"If you do go," said Elliot softly, "Promise you'll never forget me."

Olivia smiled softly, her tear stained cheeks glistening, "I could never forget you, annoying as you are." She whispered and Elliot let out a laugh.

Olivia reached her arms behind her head and pulled a necklace over her head, her soft hair whipping Elliot's face.

"I want you to have this," she said, handing him a white gold locket that he had always seen her wear. He took it from her and opened it.

"That's my mom," she said, pointing to the picture of a baby girl on the left, "When she was a baby."

Olivia pointed to the other picture, leaning close so that her head touched Elliot's, "And that's me."

He studied both of the pictures, picking out similarities and differences. He closed the locket slowly and fisted his hand around it.

"Give it back when you see me again, okay?" she instructed him, "Because I have a feeling we'll see each other again."

Elliot smiled at her, "I have a feeling we'll see each other again, too."

Olivia scooted down a bit so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. Elliot in turn rested his head on top of Olivia's.

"Don't worry," he mumbled into her hair, breathing warm hair onto her head which strangely enough made her shiver, "You'll be back before you know it."

**So I started reading Twilight cuz I didn't get what the hype was about, and it's surprisingly pretty good. But now I think back to the movies and realize how badly they picked out Bella. **

**Kirsten Stewart is a good actress and all, but they could have done better picking a Bella.**

**When the next movie comes out, I'm going to see it with my Twilight obsessed twin and our friend. When Edward and Bella do anything remotely close to making out, I'm gonna yell:**

"**OH YEAH! FANG BANG!"**

**I'm gonna see how quickly we can get kicked out ;)**

**Tehe.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

**This is for terrena, who helped me with the upcoming chapters :D**

The day came for Olivia to leave. She had woken up early, while it was still dark outside. She had a feeling of dread. She glanced at Elliot before quietly slipping out of bed and tiptoeing downstairs.

She took her time studying everything she passed, every picture, decoration, smell. She never wanted to forget this house. She was walking into the kitchen when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, yanking her back. She screamed, but it was covered by a hand clamped over her mouth.

She twisted around and sighed in relief as well as annoyance when she realized it was just Elliot.

"Elliot!" she hissed, "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry," he replied, although he didn't sound like he meant it, "What are you doing down here?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "What am _I _doing down here?" she sputtered, "What are _you_ doing down here?"

"I followed you," Elliot shrugged, "Your turn."

"I couldn't sleep."

Elliot walked towards the staircase, "Let's go back to my room," he whispered and didn't wait for Olivia's answer before disappearing up the stairs.

Once in his room, they crawled back into bed.

"Are you scared to move?" asked Elliot, "Because I'd be scared."

"You're supposed to be making me feel better about this."

Elliot shrugged, "You know, this isn't exactly a good day for me either."

"I know," Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry."

Elliot pulled the covers back over them and closed his eyes, "Go to sleep, Liv." He instructed her, and in a matter of seconds she did.

This was it, the moment that Nancy had been dreading ever since that pudgy attorney had entered her house. Olivia was being taken away from her.

She was in the living room, pacing back and forth. Everyone else was upstairs getting dressed and ready for the day. She had already done that. Now, there was nothing left to do but wait for the car that would come to pick up the child she had come to consider as her daughter.

Nancy heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Olivia.

"Olivia!" she said, wiping away whatever tears were in her eyes, "Are you all ready?"

Olivia walked up to her and took her hand, "I don't want to leave you," she said, "You were the best mother I've ever had."

Nancy sat down on the couch and pulled Olivia into her lap, "I know, Honey," she said quietly, "I don't want you to leave me either, but there's nothing we can do."

Olivia buried her face in the crook of Nancy's neck and allowed a few tears to fall, "No matter what," she declared, "No matter where I live, you'll always be my mother." She looked up into Nancy's eyes, "Right?"

Nancy laughed a tearful laugh and squeezed Olivia, "Right."

Just then, Stephen came down the stairs with Olivia's bags. Elliot was right behind him. They had perfect timing for just then, the car that would be taking Olivia away pulled up to the house.

Nancy stood up and both she and Olivia walked to the front door. She helped the child into her jacket.

"I guess this is it," said Olivia. She reached out and hugged Stephen, "I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Stephen kneeled down and hugged her back, "Same here. You're a very bright girl with a very promising future. Don't you forget that." Olivia nodded and hugged Nancy next.

"I'm going to miss you alot, too." She choked out as she felt her throat tighten up. Nancy kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"I love you," she said, "And I always will. We'll see each other again, I promise." Olivia nodded and squeezed Nancy one more time before going to Elliot. She flung her arms around his neck.

"You have the locket?" she whispered and he nodded. She felt him slip something into her pocket.

"Until we see each other again." He murmured to her and tightened his grip on her. Their hug was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Stephen opened the door and was greeted by a nice looking middle aged woman.

"Are you my aunt?" Olivia asked.

The woman chuckled lightly, "No, Dear. My name's Karen Wright, I'm a social worker. I'll be driving you _to _your aunt."

Olivia nodded, "Oh," she said, and was actually a little disappointed.

"Have you said all of your good-byes?" Olivia nodded and Karen smiled.

"Great, then we should get going."

Olivia gave the Stabler family one final glance before following the social worker to the car. As she pulled away from the house she had come to know as her home, she gave a wave.

She looked at the house until it was completely out of sight. She remembered that Elliot had slipped something into her pocket and took it out. It was a piece of paper.

She unfolded the note and a cufflink fell out. The letter read:

_**Dear Olivia,**_

_** The cufflink was my great-grandfather's. He was a soldier and really brave. I put it in my pocket whenever I need to be brave. I'm going to miss you a lot when you're gone. Maybe you can write me or call. Maybe you can even come visit. We'll see each other, I'm sure. Don't forget, we're getting married. Remember that? I have your locket and I'll take it with me wherever I go. Wait for me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Elliot**_

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes and it took all of her might not to burst out sobbing right then and there.

"Are you alright back there, Dear?" came Karen's voice.

_No, _Olivia thought to herself, _My heart is being ripped out of my chest._

Back at the Stabler house, Elliot confined himself to his bedroom. He was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He had never realized how empty he was without Olivia right there beside him. He had never felt so alone.

He held up her locket, which he had been holding onto ever since she had given it to him. He shoved it under his pillow when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

Stephen opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Lunch is ready."

Elliot sighed, "I'm not hungry."

Stephen walked into the room and pulled up a chair to his son's bed.

"I see," he said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Olivia, would it?"

Elliot sighed and sat up, "This sucks!" he exclaimed, "She was my best friend."

Stephen placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know."

"I miss her so much."

His father gave a small smile, "Women will do that to you." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Holler if you need anything."

Elliot nodded as his dad left the room. He laid back down and turned on his side, looking at the window.

_What's Olivia doing right now?_

A half hour later, Olivia arrived at her aunt's house.

"Here we are," announced Karen, taking the key out of the ignition. Olivia scooted towards the window and looked at her new home. It was a pretty colonial house with trees and a lush green lawn.

Karen opened the car door for her and she stepped out of the car. Together they walked up to the house and Olivia waited patiently as the older woman rang the doorbell.

A woman appeared and Olivia practically jumped, that's how scary she looked. Her fake tan was overdone and made her look orange. The woman had poorly colored blonde hair and had enough make-up on to be dubbed a clown.

She smiled widely at Olivia and the social worker, "Look at you!" she said in a nasally voice.

She grabbed her niece and smothered her in her arms. Olivia could smell cigarette smoke and a horrid smelling perfume.

"You can call me Aunt Madelyn!" she said, flashing her yellowed teeth.

Olivia stepped back a little, "Hi," she said politely.

Karen put Olivia's bags on the porch, "I take it you're all set then?"

Madelyn hugged Olivia to her side tightly, "Yep, thank you for bringing her here."

"It was no problem," Karen smiled and began to walk away, "I'll be back to check up on you soon."

Madelyn nodded and both she and Olivia waved as Karen drove away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Olivia's aunt pushed her away roughly.

"You're sleeping in the basement," she said, her demeanor changing suddenly, "Don't roll your bag on the floor; I can't have dirt all over my white carpet." Madelyn stalked into the house.

Olivia couldn't move. Was this what her new life would be like from now on? She was shaken from her thoughts by Madelyn's impatient snapping.

"Huh-loh!" she said, a smoking cigarette placed firmly between her fingers, "Are you coming inside or what?"

Olivia looked up at her new guardian and then thought of Nancy.

She wanted to cry.

**OMG! I had the worst writer's block!**

**Thank you, terrena, for helping me through it and coming up with the ideas for the upcoming chapters.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

**This is for terrena, who helped me with the idea for this chapter ;)**

To say that Olivia was in hell would be an understatement. It was night and the house was very quiet. Her bedroom, the basement, was very dark and dusty. It was packed with all the junk Madelyn had accumulated over the years.

There was a corner sectioned off for Olivia with a small twin bed with no headboards. It had a single pillow and a thin, burlap like blanket. There was an old lamp that flickered tediously upon a night table. Below it were a few rat traps.

"You wouldn't believe how much vermin could get into the basement this time of year," her aunt had commented.

Olivia was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She heard the scampering of an animal's feet and quickly backed against the wall. She looked into her hand, which was clutching the cufflink Elliot had given her and began to cry.

_**One month later…**_

It had been a month, thirty days, since Olivia had left. Since then, Nancy realized, Elliot had changed for the worse. His temper was back and worse than ever. She had gotten many phone calls from the school to inform her that he had been in a fight and would be staying after school for detention. Elliot's teacher, Mrs. Pier, knew how close he had been to Olivia and tried to be as gentle and understanding as she could.

Nancy was getting worried not just for Elliot, but for Olivia, too. She had been gone a month and the family hadn't received a single phone call, not even a letter.

Nancy had called the house many times, but it always went to the answering machine. She had left dozens of messages, asking that Olivia call her back. She never did.

Nancy thought back to Elliot again. He had become practically mute, save for when it came to asking for Olivia, inquiring her return.

Walking down the hallway, Nancy peeked into Elliot's room as he slept. He was mumbling something so quietly she almost didn't hear.

Olivia.

On Long Island, Olivia was in her backyard with nothing to do. She had woken up early that morning. Her aunt had left an hour ago to go to work.

Olivia had nothing to do and no friends since she didn't attend school. Her aunt had everyone under the impression that she was being 'home-schooled'.

Karen hadn't come to visit yet, unfortunately. If she had, Olivia would tell her about this nightmare in a heartbeat.

Olivia stood up and walked inside. If she could, she would call Elliot and the rest of the Stabler's, but she was unable to. There was only one phone in the house, in Madelyn's bedroom which she locked every day before leaving.

She was tired, but she never slept. She wanted to, of course, but there was something about not having Elliot beside her as she slumbered that made her uneasy.

Olivia sat laid down on the couch and took out the cufflink which she kept in her pocket. She played with it in her hand and she began to recite to herself everything she had learned at school in hopes that she wouldn't forget it.

Later on that day, Olivia was woken up when she felt herself fall and hit the floor. She looked up to see her aunt glaring down at her and figured she had pushed her off of the couch.

"What are you doing sleeping on the sofa?" roared Madelyn, "You're going to get your dirty shoes all over it."

"It was an accident―"

Madelyn suddenly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look her in the eyes, "Don't you _dare_ back talk me." Her smoky breath invaded Olivia's nostrils. She let go of her niece and stalked off towards the kitchen.

Olivia rubbed her wrist gingerly, tears coming to her eyes. They almost rolled down her cheeks, but she stopped them before they could. She wasn't going to cry anymore, no, she was going to fight back.

She walked into the kitchen confidently and faced her aunt, "I want to go back to the Stabler's."

"Too bad," sneered Madelyn from her perch on the counter, "Because as long as you're here, I get money and that's not stopping anytime soon."

Olivia balled her fists at her sides, "That's stealing!" she pointed out, "You should be in jail!"

Madelyn gave Olivia a cold hard stare before walking up to her, "What did you say to me?" she asked in a dangerously low whisper.

"I said―"

SMACK!

Olivia flew to the floor, her mouth spewing blood.

"Wrong answer!" she heard as her aunt's foot collided with her ribs, "Your mother was right. You are nothing but a selfish brat."

Madelyn dragged Olivia to the basement stairs, roughly pushing her down them. Thankfully, Olivia caught herself before falling down completely.

"Stay in there and don't make a noise, understand?"

Olivia nodded before her aunt slammed the door hard. She painfully stood up, taking some time to walk down the stairs and to her 'bed'. She laid down carefully.

Her mouth had stop bleeding, but it hurt along with the rest of her body. She allowed herself to sob for a while before quieting down to sniffles and hiccups.

She winced as she stood up and opened her suitcase and dug around for something to change into. As she rummaged through a pocket, her hand suddenly came in contact with something.

She grabbed it and pulled out an envelope. She studied it, noticing it was addressed to her. She ripped it open and something fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and her eyes widened.

A one hundred dollar bill? She took out the letter that came along with it, recognizing Nancy's scrawl.

_My dearest Olivia,_

_ I hope that you get this letter. I miss you, even though as I write this you are still here. I bet you're wondering about the money, huh? It's for an emergency; I know you'll know when to use it._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Olivia traced her fingers over the last word. _Mom…_ She picked up the one hundred dollar bill and then looked up at the single window in the basement. She smiled mischievously to herself as she realized what she was going to do.

**Oooh, now we're getting somewhere! Special thanks to terrena for her marvelous ideas :)**

**Please pray for those in Haiti, I have family there. They're not close to me, but my mom grew up in Haiti and many of her friends have passed away or turned up missing.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a Childhood Notes REWRITE. If you think I'm trying to copy someone else's story, please look at the story under the name "Childhood Notes Rewrite". You'll get your answer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own any of their characters. I only own the ones that I make up.**

**Read and Review!**

**-serenityrayne417 (formally forshame417)**

Late that night, Olivia waited in her bed until her aunt had fallen asleep for at least an hour. She was fully dressed, shoes and all. She had shoved her suitcase out of the window earlier. She quietly got up and tip toed towards the it. Here came the hard part.

She stacked a few boxes, one on top of the other. She stepped on one cautiously; making sure it could support her weight before climbing onto the next. She repeated this process until she was level with the window. She opened it quietly and looked back one more time at the basement before wiggling her way through, grabbing her suitcase, and running.

At the Stabler house, Nancy was in her room, reading. Stephen was at work and Elliot was asleep in his room. She got up and decided to check on him. As she reached his room, she heard him speaking and thrashing.

She opened the door and realized he was having a nightmare. She knelt beside his bed and shook him gently, "Elliot, wake up."

After a couple of seconds, he did, "Whaz goin on?" he slurred.

"You were having a bad dream." She watched as her son's eyes darkened as he remembered his dream. She sat down next to him on the bed and put her arm around him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, rubbing his forearm.

Elliot's eyes started to water, "I can't do it."

"What?"

"Be away from Olivia," he said, wiping his eyes, "I just can't."

Nancy smoothed back his hair, "I know you miss her," she said softly, "I miss her, too."

"Do you think she's okay?" Elliot wondered aloud, looking up at his mother. Not knowing the answer, Nancy simply hugged her child.

Olivia was wandering the streets aimlessly. She hadn't realized it would be so hard to find a taxi in the suburbs. She was about to give up when she saw a payphone. She smiled to herself and was about to call the Stabler's when she realized their phone number was buried in her suitcase. She didn't want to waste any time and instead called 4-11 for a taxi service.

She ordered a cab and sat on her suitcase as she waited for it. Fifteen minutes later, it came. She stood up and walked over to it, opening the door and putting in her suitcase before sitting down herself. She recited the address she wanted to go to and buckled herself in.

The taxi driver, an old man with gray hair and glasses, turned around in bewilderment.

"Just you?" he asked and Olivia nodded, "Where are your parent's? You're not running away from home, are you?"

"No," Olivia shook her head, "I'm going _back_ home _to_ my parents."

The old man gave her a funny look before peeling away from the curb, "So why are you going so late?" he questioned, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno."

The Olivia and the man, Jo, had a conversation for the entire time to Queens. Olivia liked him; he had a grandfather like quality to him. Her heart jumped for joy as Jo pulled up to the Stabler residence.

"Here we are," he announced, "Is this your house?"

Olivia nodded eagerly, showing off her white teeth, "Yeah!" She pulled out the one hundred dollar bill, "Here you go."

The old man took it from her before smiling and handing it back, "You keep it," he said, "The ride is on me."

"But it―"

Jo held up a hand to stop her, "I won't take no for an answer." Olivia smiled at him and leaned over the seat to kiss him on the cheek. She picked up her suitcase and closed the taxi door.

"Bye Jo! Thanks for the ride!"

Jo smiled, "It was nothing. You take care of yourself." Olivia waved as he drove away. She rolled her suitcase to the front steps and rang the doorbell.

In the house, Nancy was just about ready to go upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked back downstairs, opening the door.

At first she thought her eyes were playing a trick on her. Nancy stared at the child on her stoop.

"Olivia…?" she asked, her voice a choked whisper.

The girl smiled back at her, her chocolate eyes glistening with tears.

"Hi, Mom." She said, smiling tearfully. Nancy let out a laugh and hugged Olivia, kissing her head repeatedly.

"You're back!" she cried, "How…?" Olivia shrugged.

"I ran away." Nancy pulled away and in the light of the house she could make out a bruise and cut on Olivia's face. She studied the child's arms and legs and noticed similar bruises.

"Did your aunt do this?"

"Yeah," whispered Olivia, "I don't wanna live with her anymore." Nancy hugged her and stroked her hair.

"You don't have to go back," promised Nancy, "I'll make sure of it." She sniffled and pulled away, cupping Olivia's face in her hands and smiling.

"I'm so glad you're home."

Olivia giggled, "It's good to _be _home."

After getting settled in the guestroom [which had been refurbished] Olivia snuck into Elliot's room. She tiptoed over to his bed and climbed on, making as little noise and movement as possible.

She stopped when she was about an inch away from his face, "Elliot…" she whispered, "Elliot…"

He roused from his state of slumber slowly, finally looking up at her. When he did, his eyes widened and he had to keep blinking to make sure he was really awake.

"Olivia!" he exclaimed, sitting up and tackling her to the floor. She giggled and hugged him.

"Nice to see you, too." She laughed.

"But I don't get it," he sputtered, "How are you here?"

"I ran away from my aunt," she replied, "She was mean." She explained the past few months to Elliot who listened with rapt attention.

When she was finished, he was blown away, "Whoa, she sounds like a monster."

"She _is_ a monster."

Nancy chose that moment to walk in, "I see you've said hello to each other." The kids smiled and nodded.

She helped them stand up and back onto the bed, "I called Stephen," she said, "And he called Karen."

"Is my aunt in trouble?" Olivia asked, sitting cross legged. Nancy nodded.

"Big time."

_**Two weeks later…**_

Madelyn Benson had been sent to jail for quite some time and full custody of Olivia had been granted to Stephen and Nancy.

The four were currently in the guest room. There was a beige tarp spread over the floor. All the furniture had been disassembled and moved to the basement.

Everyone was dressed in jeans or overalls and tee-shirts. Nancy was sporting a red bandana and Olivia's hair was pulled into a ponytail away from her face.

There were three buckets on the floor filled with lilac colored paint. Nancy and Stephen had decided to remodel the guest room as Olivia's bedroom.

"Everyone ready?" asked Stephen. His wife, son, and now his daughter, held up their paintbrushes. He switched on the radio, "Let's do this."

As they began to paint, the song _American Pie _by Don McLean came on.

The family began to sing along, but as the tempo speeded up, they began to dance around the bedroom.

"_Bye-bye, Miss American Pie!_" they sang loudly and somewhat off key, "_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry!_"

Olivia let out a gleeful shriek as she felt Stephen pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. He spun her around, making her laugh. Nancy and Elliot were dancing together in the corner, doing the twist although it was for a completely different song.

Olivia looked down at the man holding her and then the woman dancing with her best friend and decided this was what life should be like.

**QUESTION: Should I make a sequel, or just continue on adding chapters. If I do make a sequel:**

**What should it be called?**

**How old should they be?**

**THANK YOU, TERRENA, FOR YOU AMAZING IDEAS! Without you, this chapter wouldn't have even existed!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

"Liv, wake up!" Elliot shook his best friend gently, trying to make her wake up one Friday morning. Nine years had passed since Olivia was taken in by the Stabler family. She and Elliot were now eighteen years, seniors in high school.

Over the years, they had really changed. Olivia had cut her hair up to her shoulders along with bangs. She had gotten highlights and usually styled it down, leaving it wavy and tousled looking. She had grown up and developed into a woman, tall and slender. Elliot often found himself staring at her. He on the other hand had gotten taller as well and very built. He had gained a lot of muscle mass which flew well with the ladies.

"Liv!" Elliot groaned, "Come on, wake up!" He got an incoherent group of mumbled words. His patience wearing thin, Elliot finally yanked back the covers and tried to make Olivia sit up, but she fell back onto the bed.

"Gimme five minutes…" she mumbled, her eyes still closed. Elliot picked her up again by her forearms, setting her upright. Her head flopped forward limply. He shook her again gently.

"You're going to be late for school." He chided her and she finally caved in with a groan.

"Alright!" she exclaimed, standing up and stumbling to the bathroom, "I'm up!"

Elliot grinned triumphantly to himself and headed back to his bedroom. He had started to realize that his relationship with Olivia had changed immensely over the years. It had grown to the point that Elliot no longer knew how to define it and honestly, it scared him.

Forty minutes later, Elliot was reading a magazine when he felt two delicate hands slip over his eyes.

"Guess who," came a voice full of laughter, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. He laughed and removed the hands, spinning around. Olivia was sitting on his bed on her knees. Her head was lopsided and a grin was spread over her mouth. She looked adorable.

"Thank you," said Olivia, confusing Elliot. He felt himself blush, realizing he had said that aloud.

"Let's go eat breakfast," he mumbled and headed downstairs quickly. Olivia smiled to herself, relishing in the idea that Elliot had thought she looked cute.

Nancy Stabler glanced up from the newspaper as Elliot and Olivia came downstairs. They had grown up so much; she couldn't believe they had even been children nine years ago. Olivia had become a woman and boys were constantly asking her out, but she always politely declined them (much to Stephen's joy). Elliot was also very handsome and had his own set of worshipers as well.

"Good morning," she said to them as they walked into the kitchen and sat down, "Olivia! You're actually awake for once!" Olivia glared at her 'mother', but her smile gave her away.

"Good morning to you, too." She said, biting into a piece of toast.

"Listen," announced Nancy, "Your father and I are going out tonight―"

"Bow chica wow wow!" yelled Elliot, grinning from ear to ear. Olivia laughed into her juice.

"Get your minds out of the gutter you perverted children," she scolded with a smile and a wag of her finger.

"_Anyway_, we're going to be away for a while, so you'll have the house to yourselves."

Olivia's eyes widened and she smiled mischievously, "Really…?

"Don't get any ideas!" said Nancy, "No parties, no friends over, and I expect the house to still be intact when I get back."

"Oh darn," said Elliot, feigning disappointment, "Now we'll have to send back the keg…"

Olivia tapped his shoulder, "Not to mention that shipment of marijuana."

Nancy stood up, her hands up in surrender, "You two are horrible!" she said while walking away, "I don't know what went wrong when I raised you!"

"I love you, too, Mom!" Olivia shouted after her

After they were done eating, Nancy waited by the door as they walked to Elliot's car. She put her arm out, blocking Olivia as she tried to walk out of the house.

"We won't be home when you get out of school. We'll call you as soon as we can, okay?" She glanced at Olivia's bare arms,

"You need a sweatshirt."

"It's not _that_ cold outside." argued Olivia.

Nancy rebutted, "It's cold enough to get sick."

"But I don't have any sweatshirts!"

"Yes you do."

Olivia shifted her weight and looked up in thought, "Well, not any _clean_ ones."

"Oh, God," said Elliot, coming down the stairs, tossing something to Olivia, "Just use one of mine." Olivia held up the sweatshirt to Nancy in triumph, and then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the house. Elliot kissed his mother as well before joining Olivia outside. She was already in the car, slipping on his sweat shirt. She took a deep breath, it smelled just like him.

He got into the driver's side and started up the car, "Let's roll."

Once at school, Elliot and Olivia met up with the rest of their friends. Everyone had gotten older since the time they had all met. Everyone had changed in some way or another.

Casey had openly admitted that she was a lesbian to her friends in sophomore year. Some of her classmates had turned their noses away from her, but her friends stayed loyal. She and Elliot were close, seeing as she was the only one interested in sports in their group.

John had stayed his old, conspiracy spewing self. He seemed the most adult like in the group, although some of his antics were childish.

Fin had stayed the same mostly. He was the big brother of the group. He was always looking out for his girls, especially Olivia, his 'Baby-Girl'.

Melinda remained the same as well and was the voice of reason among the group. She was very smart and Olivia always turned to her when she needed help in making an important decision.

High school had changed them, molding them into the adults they would become later on in life. They had already decided they would all work together when they got jobs in the law enforcement field.

As the group walked down the hallway together, Olivia, Elliot, Casey, Melinda, John and Fin, you could just see for a moment a glimpse of what they would be when they grew up.

Later on that day, Elliot and Olivia entered their house. After school they had hung out with their friends for a bit.

"You wanna watch a movie?" asked Olivia as she put down her backpack.

Elliot nodded, "Kay. Let me just go call dad and let him know we're home."

She nodded in response and went in search of a movie as well as some popcorn.

Elliot walked into his bedroom to see Olivia all set up, complete with popcorn, soda, and candy. The movie was already in and paused right at the beginning.

She was curled up in his bed, clutching his blanket. The bowl of popcorn wasn't too far away.

"Press the play button and turn off the lights!" she instructed him. After getting over his momentary shock of how cute Olivia looked, Elliot did just that.

He felt his way to his bed, moving things onto his floor and night table. He climbed in next to Olivia and looked up at the screen. She had picked _Halloween_, one of her favorite scary movies.

"You just had to pick a scary movie…" Elliot muttered.

Olivia swatted him in the chest, "Shh!" she said, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth "I like the beginning." He rolled his eyes and looked back up at the TV.

An hour later, Elliot heard light snoring, He looked down. Olivia had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped around his torso, her head on his chest.

He couldn't help himself as he swept a hand through her silky hair. She just looked so peaceful…so innocent.

Olivia's mouth twitched upwards at Elliot's intimate gesture and she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

Elliot decided to let Olivia sleep while he cleaned up, but when he tried to stand up, he felt her arms tighten around him.

"Don't…" Olivia mumbled sleepily, "Stay…"

Elliot nodded and laid back down on the bed, wrapping his arm around Olivia's back, all the while trying to convince himself that they were just friends.

He absent-mindedly rubbed Olivia's back, closing his eyes and turning his face into her sweet smelling hair.

Olivia snuggled into Elliot, sighing in content, "I can hear your heart beating," she whispered randomly. She drummed her fingers against his chest so that they were in sync with his heart beat.

Elliot took the hand closest to Olivia's head and began to stroke her hair, "We've gotta talk…about our relationship with each other."

Olivia nodded against his chest, "Like, define it?"

"There isn't a word."

Olivia took Elliot's hand in hers, playing with his fingers, "We're friends."

"We're more than friends, Liv," Elliot said softly "You know that."

Olivia stopped playing with his fingers, looping them with hers and resting them on his chest, "I know," she said finally, "So what are we?"

"What do you _want_ to be?" Elliot countered, staring down at her.

She shrugged, "I want to be with you," she replied and then in a softer tone, "I just want to be with you."

Elliot pressed his lips to her tousled hair, "I want to be with you, too," he mumbled into her hair, his voice vibrating through her body.

"So let's just _be_."

"I wish it were that simple."

Olivia stared up at Elliot, leaning back so that she could stare into the oceans that were his eyes, "I wish it were, too."

Elliot smiled a little and kissed her forehead, pulling her tighter against him.

Later on that night, Nancy and Stephen Stabler snuck into their house quietly after their romantic night out. It was around midnight.

"I'll go tell Olivia and Elliot we're home," said Nancy, slipping off her shoes so that she wouldn't make so much noise.

"I'll be waiting," said Stephen with a devilish smile, sitting down on the couch. Nancy rolled her eyes at him and chuckled.

When she was upstairs, she peered into Olivia's room, which was empty. She furrowed her eyebrows and made her way to Elliot's room. From the light in the hallway, she could make out Elliot and Olivia's sleeping forms.

Olivia had her arms wrapped around Elliot's neck, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Elliot had one arm wrapped around Olivia's waist and the other behind her head.

Nancy couldn't help but smile; there was so much love in the air that she could feel it. She knew she would have to talk to the two of them tomorrow.

**How was that? Cuz if it was 2 sucky I can rewrite it. Any ideas would be much appreciated. But wait till you see what I have in store for Casey…**

**-serenityryane417**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

Olivia woke up to someone shaking her on the shoulder. A couple of seconds of thinking made her realize it was Saturday. Why was she being woken up?

She sat up and blinked her eyes open. She looked at the end of the bed and noticed Nancy staring at her. Wait… She looked down and saw Elliot still in the bed. Oh shit…

"I-I umm…" Olivia began to stutter. She paled and felt a hot blush creep onto her face. She felt movement beside her and noticed Elliot had woken up as well, his face a mirror of hers.

"Freshen up and come down stairs," instructed Nancy, "Then we'll talk." She gave them a small smile before leaving the room.

Olivia flopped back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head, "Oh my God!" she moaned, "She's going to kill us!"

"She didn't seem mad," pointed out Elliot.

"Yeah, she's nice now. Then she's going to taint our orange juice with arsenic and dump our bodies in the Hudson!"

"Liv, you're being _way_ too dramatic."

Olivia got out from under the covers and sat up, "Am I? It's going to be so awkward at breakfast…" Elliot slipped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her a little.

"It's going to be fine," he assured her, "Go get changed and then we'll go downstairs." She nodded and left the room.

When they had both gotten showered and dressed, they spent about five minutes arguing on who would go down the stairs first. It finally came to the result that Elliot would go, seeing as if he were poisoned it would take longer for his blood stream to absorb it all.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Stephen and Nancy were already waiting expectedly. They sat down on the opposite side of the table and refused to make eye contact.

"Is there anything you guys wanna say?" asked Stephen, not aggressively, just curiously.

"It all my fault!" Olivia and Elliot said in unison, defending each other. They glanced at each other and blushed before resuming their stare down with the floor.

Nancy smiled softly, "There's no need to be scared. You're not in trouble."

Olivia's head snapped up, "We're not?"

Nancy chuckled, "Of course not."

"Unless you want to fess up to anything now…"

"Stephen!" Nancy glared at her husband who put up his hands in surrender.

"_Ignoring him_," she continued, "We would just like to talk to you both."

"Okay," said Elliot, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you two want to date?" asked Stephen. They both nodded.

"If you do, there's going to be some ground rules," announced Nancy. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"What?" asked Stephen.

"You're just okay with us dating?"

Nancy chuckled, "Yes, we are. We knew it was going to happen sometime or another. I could tell the minute I saw you with Elliot when you were little."

Elliot nodded, "So what are the rules?"

"No sleeping in each other's beds," stated Stephen, causing Elliot and Olivia to blush fiercely, "I know you guys have a habit of doing that."

Nancy continued, "If you are in each other's bedrooms, the door must be at very least two inches open."

"And most importantly," said Stephen, turning towards Elliot, "Break Olivia's heart and every time I've yelled at you will look like a chat over tea compared to what I'll do to you."

Olivia chuckled as Elliot paled at the thought, "I won't," he finally answered in a firm voice.

"Now that that's done," said Nancy standing up, "Who wants breakfast?"

Later on, Elliot and Olivia decided to have lunch with their friends in order to announce their newly found relationship. They all met up at a small pizzeria. The pair decided to break the news towards the end of their meal.

"So guys," started Olivia, "There's something Elliot and I need to tell you."

Casey suddenly broke out into a huge smile, her eyes widening in delight, "You guys are dating?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, yeah. How did―"

"Yes!" yelled Casey which earned her a few stares, "Pay up, bitches!"

Melinda, John, and Fin grumbled as they each took out their wallets, tossing bills to a very cheerful red head.

"You guys were _betting _on us?" asked Olivia incredulously.

"We had a pool," shrugged Melinda, "I'm surprised you never heard of it yet. A bunch of us are in on it."

"And I picked yesterday's date!" said Casey gleefully, and she sighed, "What a life."

"You guys are unbelievable!" said Elliot, although he wasn't angry, just shocked, "How long have you been betting on us?"

"Since third grade," answered John and Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Congrats," interrupted Fin, ending the discussion on the bet. He placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder, "You're a very lucky guy. And if you do anything to hurt my Baby-Girl, I'll have you eating your own castrated penis."

Elliot winced, "Noted."

"Let's get going," said Casey, standing up, "Lunch is on me."

The six of them walked to a nearby music store, browsing the different selections. Casey was looking at a John Lennon cassette when she saw _her_.

She was tall and trim with light, golden blonde hair that ran down her back and bright, cold blue eyes. Casey stared at her in awe.

Olivia walked up behind her, following Casey's line of vision, "Somebody's got a crush…" she teased with a laugh. Casey smacked her on the arm just as Melinda joined.

"Who are you staring at?" she craned her neck to see and recognition lit up in her eyes, "Oh, that's Alex Cabot. She's a new student. I had to give her a tour around school last week."

Casey leaned against the shelf, still staring at Alex, "What do you think the chances are she's gay?"

Melinda shrugged, "I can't really tell."

"She's pretty," Olivia said, "I can give you that."

Casey sighed, putting back the cassette and walking towards the exit of the store, "Someday…" she muttered to herself.

When Elliot and Olivia got home, they immediately headed upstairs. As they were walking up, Nancy's voice rang through the house.

"Two inches!"

They both rolled their eyes and headed into Elliot's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Olivia sat in between Elliot's legs, her head leaning on his chest. His head was resting on her shoulder and his hands were in his lap.

"Aren't we breaking a rule?" she asked.

"They said no _sleeping_ in each other's beds. We're both awake," pointed out Elliot matter-of-factly.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, "If I say that I loved you, would you be creeped out?"

"No," replied Elliot, "Because I love you, too."

Olivia smiled, "Just checking."

Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around her, squeezing her lovingly.

"I'll always love you," he said softly, "And even if I'm pissed off at you and say I never want to see you again, I'll be lying, because I'll _always_ love you."

Olivia tried to blink back the tears that were making their way to her eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

Olivia propped herself up and looked into Elliot's eyes, her face less than an inch from his. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

He kissed her back with the same amount, if not more, passion. After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other, staring into the other's eyes.

"You're adorable." Elliot mumbled and Olivia fell against his chest, giggling.

**Pretty short I know, but I'll make it up to you with the bitch-ass ideas I came up with today.**

**I have a ton of homework to do and no time to do it :S**

**-serenityrayne417**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

The following day at school, Casey, Elliot, and Olivia were gathered around the latter's locker. Elliot was rattling off about something or another to Casey when she went into a complete trance.

There_ she_ was again. _Alex_. She was a bit dressed up for school, but looked casual enough. She was just down the hall, glancing up feverously from a piece of paper to the lock on her locker.

"Earth to Casey!" teased Elliot, waving a hand in front of her face, "Come in, Casey!"

She swatted his hand away. Olivia rolled her eyes at her friends.

"You guys are like five year olds," she commented, then noticing Alex, "Case, go help her with her locker. She's obviously having trouble."

Casey sighed, "Yeah, but I think if I get within three feet of her I'll puke."

Elliot grimaced, "I could have done without that picture, thank you."

Olivia shoved Casey down the hall, "Go!" she instructed.

Casey stuck out her tounge and hesitantly walked over to Alex.

"Hey," she said. Alex whipped around and Casey swore her eyes were even more mesmerizing up close.

"I see you're having trouble with your locker."

"What?" asked Alex and then she looked down, "Oh! Yeah, do you think you could help me?"

Casey nodded, "These lockers are pretty ghetto," she jiggled the lock three times and kicked the bottom. The lock popped open and fell into her open palm.

"See," Casey handed Alex the lock, "Easy peazy."

Alex smiled and took the lock, her fingers brushing over Casey's pale hand, "Thanks," she said, "I'm Alex."

"Casey. So I heard you're new?"

Alex nodded, "I just got here a month ago. I'm not really used to…" she gestured with her hands.

Casey chuckled, "What's your next class?"

Alex peered down at her schedule, "Umm, algebra."

"Me, too!" replied Casey, "You wanna walk with me?"

Alex smiled softly, "I'd like that." She finished gathering her books and walked down the hall with Casey who gave two thumbs up to Elliot and Olivia.

In literature, Olivia listened with rapt attention where as Elliot and Fin were slouched in their seats, half asleep. They jolted awake when the bell rang and everyone began to gather their things.

"Don't forget to read pages 646 to 651 in your textbooks!" called Mr. Davis to the teenagers rushing out of his classroom. He was a middle aged man with thin, graying hair which he styled in a comb over.

He had big glasses and beneath them were steely gray eyes. He had a moustache above a rubbery mouth.

"Ms Benson, can I speak to you?" he asked, shuffling some papers.

Olivia gave Elliot and Fin a confused look and shrugged before going to the teacher's desk. Elliot and Fin walked outside of the classroom, but they didn't stray too far.

"Yes Mr. Davis?" inquired Olivia politely.

He perched himself on the front of his desk and leaned forward, "I just wanted to say that your essay was the best in the class."

She grinned, "Really?"

"Really. Maybe after school I can help you more on developing you literary talents."

Olivia felt a feeling of uneasiness creep into the pit of her stomach, "I-I'm pretty busy, studying and stuff."

She thought she saw anger flash in Mr. Davis's eyes, but he quickly regained his composure. He placed a clammy hand on Olivia's forearm and squeezed it a little.

"Well maybe another time." He let his hand slide down her arm and licked his lips, staring at her body. She backed away towards the door.

"I've got to get to class," she said softly and walked swiftly out of the door, right past Elliot and Fin.

Fin raised an eyebrow, "What's up wit' her?"

"I dunno," replied Elliot, just as confused.

Later on, Elliot and Olivia were in the latter's bedroom, doing homework. Olivia was lying down on her bed, scribbling into a notebook and Elliot was seated at her desk.

"What was up with you today after literature class?" asked Elliot, "You looked freaked out or something."

Olivia shrugged, "It was nothing."

Elliot turned around in his chair, "Liv, I've known you long enough to know that 'nothing' usually means 'something'."

"Just drop it, El." Olivia sighed. Elliot stood up and sat beside her on the bed. He placed a hand on her back.

"Talk to me," he said softly. Olivia put down her pen and rolled over onto her back.

"You worry too much," she said. Elliot planted his hands on either side of her waist.

"I only worry when you don't talk to me."

Olivia smiled softly and caressed the side of Elliot's face with her hand.

"If there's something wrong, I'll tell you," she said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Casey had invited Alex over her house and so the two were in Casey's bedroom, doing homework.

"How are you liking New York so far?" asked Casey.

Alex smiled, "I love it. Much better than my old town." She rolled her eyes.

"What was wrong with your old town?"

"It was full of stuck up bitches," Alex groaned with a wave of her hand.

Casey smiled softly, "Thank God you're not like them."

Alex blushed a little, "Um, thanks." She stuttered nervously. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh, crap, I'd better leave." She clumsily gathered her things, "I don't wanna be late for dinner."

Alex slung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed a pen, scribbling something onto into Casey's math notebook.

The red-head glanced down and was delighted to see the digits for a phone number.

"Call me!" called Alex over her shoulder as she bounded down the stairs, "Bye Mrs. Novak! Thanks for everything!" and she left the house.

Casey slowly made her way down the stairs with a goofy smile as her mother walked towards the door. She glanced up at her daughter and grinned.

"What?" asked Casey, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing!" said Lauren, chuckling as she walked back to the kitchen where she was preparing dinner, "Absolutely nothing!"

Casey looked over the banister, "Seriously, what?" when all she got was a giggle, she started towards the kitchen, "Mom, _what_?"

Later that night, Olivia had a dream, rather a _nightmare_, which involved her and Mr. Davis.

Olivia sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was trying not to make a big deal out of her encounter with him today, but it was really scaring her.

After a few minutes of restless tossing and turning, Olivia slipped out of bed and quietly padded across the hallway.

She glanced at Nancy and Stephen's room before opening the door to Elliot's room and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and tiptoed to Elliot's bed.

She sat down as gently as she could without waking him up. Just being by Elliot made her feel loads better.

Suddenly, two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her down so that she was lying down on the bed.

Olivia rolled around and found herself looking into two blue eyes, "Hi."

"Hi," Elliot said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep," she shrugged, "Sorry for waking you up."

Elliot tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Don't apologize," he murmured, "Do you want to talk to me now?"

Olivia replied by burying her head into the crook of Elliot's neck and wrapping her arms around him.

"Liv," Elliot mumbled into her hair, "You trust me, right?" He waited until her felt her nod against him, "Just talk to me."

"Okay," she whispered, and paused before continuing, "You know how Mr. Davis wanted to talk to me today? It was about my essay. He said it was _really_ good."

"That's great," interjected Elliot.

"Yeah," Olivia said in agreement, "But then he started saying that I should work on my talent and he'd help me after school."

"So what's the problem?"

She shook her head, "You weren't there when he said. He…touched my arm…he _rubbed_ it. He was looking at me like…" she broke off and shuddered as she recalled the way her teacher had gazed at her longingly.

Elliot tightened his grip on Olivia, "That sick…" he muttered under his breath. Olivia put a hand on his jaw and looked into his eyes.

"Don't," she said, "It was probably nothing."

"Still," interrupted Elliot, "I don't think you should do that whole 'after school' thing with him. Who _knows_ what he's thinking in that perverted mind of his."

"I wasn't planning to," she murmured. Olivia planted a firm kiss on Elliot's mouth and reluctantly stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Elliot, sitting up.

"Back to my room, don't want to break the rules."

"You know," said Elliot with a smirk, "I've always wanted to date a bad girl," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Olivia put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. She didn't want Nancy and Stephen to hear her.

"You're unbelievable!" she whispered as she tried to control herself.

"Unbelievably _sexy_."

Olivia fell to the floor in a heap of quiet laughter.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I made a shamazin plot [three of them actually] and I can't wait for them to go in affect!**

…**And now I'm sick :( I kept coughing during mass and my twin was like, "Those nuns are giving you the evil eye." That, plus the fact I was sleeping during the priest's homily…**

**-serenityrayne417**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

That Tuesday morning, Elliot walked into Olivia's room fully dressed and ready to go to school. She was, as usual, still asleep. He raked his hand through her silky locks.

"Wake up, Liv," He said softly. Olivia rolled over and sat up lazily.

"Wha time izit?" she slurred in a groggy voice, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Time for you to wake up," Elliot replied, helping her out of bed and giving her a push towards the bathroom. He kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be downstairs." Olivia smiled softly and began to get ready for school.

About a half hour later, Olivia came down, fully clothed. Elliot's sweatshirt was pulled over her upper half. She slid into her place at the table and used her folded arms as a pillow to rest her head.

"Late night?" asked Stephen, tapping her on the head with his newspaper as he walked into the kitchen. He was answered by a strew of incoherent mumbles.

"Dreams keep you up?" asked Stephen as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Olivia sat up and sighed, "Nightmares are more like it." She muttered quietly to herself, but neither Stephen nor Elliot heard it.

The two teenagers left the house shortly after, climbing into Elliot's car.

"Oh yeah," said Elliot, as a drove away from the house, "We don't have to pick up Casey today. She's walking to school with Alex."

Olivia's eyes brightened and a grin crept across her face, "Really?" she laughed, "I smell a potential relationship!" she sing-songed gleefully.

Elliot chuckled, "Let's hope."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Elliot's hand intertwined with Olivia's, resting on the clutch.

"I wanna take you on a date," declared Elliot out of the blue.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I want to take you on a date," repeated Elliot, "You know, dinner, maybe a movie. The works."

Olivia smiled, "I'd like that a lot," she said softly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "But don't be late picking me up!"

Elliot grinned, "I won't. I'll be there at seven o' clock sharp, Friday."

"Are you sure? I heard traffic's gonna be a bitch."

He shrugged, "I'll find a way around it," and then the two began to laugh.

In homeroom, Melinda and Olivia were chatting when Casey walked in, a goofy smile on her face. She sat down behind Melinda.

"Look who finally decided to show up," teased Melinda, swiveling around in her seat, "How are the two love birds?"

Casey smiled, "I'm going to let that slide because I'm in such a good mood."

"So is she gay?" whispered Olivia. Casey shrugged.

"Who knows?" she smiled, "Who cares! Because as long as she merely _talks _to me, I'll be happy!"

"You have it bad!" said Melinda, and the girls laughed.

In Literature that day, Olivia sat in the back, between Elliot and Fin. Elliot had pulled her desk inconspicuously closer to his.

They were given an assignment to write haikus. Mr. Davis stalked up and down the aisles, peering over students shoulders.

He stopped at Olivia, hovering over her to read her poem. He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Olivia shuddered and tried to avoid eye contact.

"This is really good," he commented, "I really wish there was some way we could work on your talent together."

Olivia squirmed a bit, "Like I said, I'm pretty busy."

He trailed his fingers down his arm, "What a shame," he muttered, gave her shoulder a final squeeze, and walked back to his desk.

Olivia shuddered once more in disgust. She felt a hand grab hers and she looked across the way to see Elliot, his eyes saying, _I won't let him hurt you_.

At the end of the day, Elliot and Olivia drove home in silence. She had dodged any attempt of him trying to talk to her about what had happened in class that day.

"Liv…"

"Drop it." she muttered, gazing out of the car window at the passing trees and houses.

Elliot sighed, "Liv, I just want to help you."

"Please," whispered Olivia, "Just drop it."

Elliot heard the tears before he could see them. He looked at her in the reflection in the window and sure enough her cheeks were wet.

He pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off the ignition and unbuckled himself as well as Olivia. He pulled her close to him, allowing her to sag against him.

He heard her sobs and his heart felt as though it was being torn in two. He rubbed her back and muttered calming words into her ear.

"I hate this!" she sobbed, "I hate feeling so scared all of the time!"

"I hate it, too," murmured Elliot, "Maybe we should tell Mom and―"

"No!" Olivia yelled loudly, pulling away from her boyfriend, "We are _not_ telling them _anything_!"

"Olivia, look at me," said Elliot, gently taking her chin in his hand and making her face him, "Do you realize how serious this is? This man…this _pervert_, he's sick! Who knows what he could do?"

Olivia took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of Elliot's sweatshirt, which she was wearing.

"I don't want to drag anyone into my mess," she said, "It's bad enough I told you."

"You didn't drag me into any mess." Elliot stated softly, "I _want_ to help you. It kills me to see you like this." he said, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

Olivia sniffled and rested her forehead against Elliot's, "I love you." She said softly.

Elliot kissed her on the crown of her head, "I love you, too."

It was Friday, otherwise known as the day Elliot was taking Olivia out on their first real date.

Elliot was brushing his teeth when he felt two arms slip around his waist.

He spun around, "Olivia! What are you doing up so early?"

She grinned, "I'm excited!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "You're taking me on a date tonight!"

Elliot had to laugh; Olivia resembled a child who was told she could have anything she wanted in Toy's R Us. It was refreshing to see her so happy, seeing as she had been dealing with their disturbing teacher, Mr. Davis.

He watched her as she looked up at him with her wide brown eyes and hoped what he had in store was enough.

At the end of the day, Olivia decided to catch a ride home with another girl in school because she had Student Council after school. She sent Fin off with a message for Elliot.

Olivia walked John and Melinda to the front doors of the school.

"Don't forget to call me with all the details from your date!" said Melinda.

Olivia chuckled, "I won't," she promised.

John rolled his eyes, "The inner mechanics of the females' minds are an enigma to me."

Olivia cocked her head to the side, "Can you use words that people our age actually know the meaning of?"

John shook his head in exasperation and walked down the steps of the school. Melinda chased after him mouthing the words, 'Call me!'

Olivia chuckled to herself and headed downstairs to a classroom that was rarely used. It was reserved for the four or five brave souls that dared to take Latin as a foreign language. She had gotten a note from the administrator that said the location had been changed from the club's usual meeting spot in the library.

Olivia opened the door to the dark classroom, poking her head inside, "Hello?"

_That's odd,_ she thought, _I'm the first one here_. Usually, she was late. She flicked on the lights and stepped inside, walking down an aisle of desks.

"Hello, Olivia."

The brunette let out a yelp and spun around, knocking into a desk. She looked up and her blood ran cold.

Mr. Davis.

**Dun dun DUN! Tomorrow I have a snow day! *happy dance happy dance* my principal already told me.**

**So I kinda just realized my lack of Munch in this story. I've gotta get him some limelight!**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Serenityrayne417**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

Olivia's eyes began to roam wildly as she planned out a possible escape route. Her hands were shaking.

"You scared me," she mumbled, "I think there was a mistake. I have to go home." She started to walk to the door, her head down, when she felt Mr. Davis grab her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled into her ear, his foul smelling breath almost making her gag.

"I've been waiting for you, you know," he murmured into her ear, running his hand down her back, "And now we're finally alone." Olivia began to tremble in fear, her nightmare coming true.

"Please…" she begged in a whisper, feeling the tears at the back of her eyes. Mr. Davis spun her around roughly, pulling her towards him by the forearms.

"We're gonna have fun you and me," he said, breathing heavily. Olivia saw his growing erection and glanced away in disgust. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her throat.

She took a chance and ran for the door. She tried to open it, but her attempt was in vain. She began to band on it.

"Help!" she screamed, "Somebody help me!"

Mr. Davis walked up behind her, "Scream all you want. There's no one left in the building," he put his mouth o her ear, "_No one_."

He yanked her away from the door, trying to force her onto the floor. Olivia elbowed him in the nose, and smiled a little when she heard a satisfying 'CRACK!'

Her victory was short lived and felt a fist collide with her jaw. She stumbled a little and saw stars. She was kicked in the ribs and fell to the ground.

Mr. Davis leaned over her, panting. Blood ran from his nose, the crimson stream covered his lips. He began to pull of his belt.

"Move," he said, pulling out a gun, "And you're dead."

Ava Hamilton, a young teacher with curly black hair and green eyes, grumbled to herself as she got out of her car and walked back to the high school.

How could she have been so stupid as to forget her grade book?

She rolled her eyes to herself and headed towards her classroom, pulling out her keys. She was about to enter her classroom when she heard a noise. She frowned to herself and walked down the hallway, near the stairs that lead to the lower classrooms.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly. There was that noise again, was that…screaming?

She walked down the stairs and as she got closer, she was positive what she heard was screaming. She ran the length down the hallway, stopping in front of room 108.

She tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. She pulled out her key ring and shoved in her copy of the master key. She shoved the door open and was shocked at the display in front of her.

Harvey Davis, the junior and senior classes' literature teacher, was on top of a student. She was crying and bleeding, and her shirt was pulled over her head, tossed to the side.

Davis looked at her and paled, knowing he had been caught. He dropped his gun and ran out of the classroom. Ava was caught between going after him and helping the student. She chose the student, figuring she wouldn't be able to catch Davis even if she tried.

She rushed to the young girl's side, offering her coat to cover her slender frame.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked. The young girl whimpered and flinched when she tried to touch her.

Ava rushed to the phone required in every classroom and hit the emergency button.

"911? Yes, I need some help…"

Elliot Stabler rushed into Sinai Medical Center, his parents close behind. He knew there was something wrong the second he got home. He just had a feeling.

He walked up to the first nurse he saw, "Excuse me, I'm looking for my girlfriend. She's―"

"Sir, you'll need to go to the information desk," replied the elderly nurse curtly, trying to step around him. He blocked her path.

"Please," he said, "Her name is Olivia Benson―"

"Did someone say Olivia Benson?"

The Stabler trio looked up to see a middle aged male doctor. Elliot walked up to him swiftly.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor gestured to them with his hand, "Follow me." They followed him down a corridor, stopping in front of a room.

"She's fine," said the doctor, "Just a few bruises and a couple of scratches." He paused, "There was one other thing…"

"What?" asked Nancy nervously. The second she got the call from the police that Olivia was in the hospital, she had alerted her husband and they rushed over with Elliot. The thought of anything happening to her Olivia, her _daughter_ was too much to bear.

The doctor continued "There was some bruising on her inner thighs and well…" he trailed off.

"Are you saying you think she was raped?" asked Stephen quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. Nancy sank down into a nearby chair.

"We're not sure," replied the doctor honestly, "She's refusing a rape kit."

"Can we see her?" asked Elliot, sorrow evident in his voice. The doctor nodded, much to his relief.

"Sure, go ahead."

Elliot looked at his parents. Stephen put a hand on his son's shoulder, "You go ahead in," he said, "Your mother and I will get things sorted out and then we'll be right in."

Elliot nodded and opened the door to the dimly lit room. There she was, covered in cuts and bruises, and never had she looked so beautiful.

"Liv…"

Olivia's head snapped up from the spot she had been staring at on the ceiling. Just seeing Elliot made her want to cry.

"Elliot!"

In seconds he was at her side, his arms wrapped around her frame. She buried her face into the space between Elliot's neck and shoulder.

He could feel her physically relax in his arms. He kissed her forehead softly and gently rubbed her back, trying to be careful of her injuries.

"I'm so sorry," Elliot said, "I should have never left school without you. I should have―"

Olivia shook her head, "This isn't your fault. You didn't know." She sighed into his chest.

Elliot braced himself, asking the inevitable, "Liv…were you raped?"

Much to his joy, she shook her head 'no', "A teacher got there before he could…"

Suddenly, the reality of what could have happened hit her. She was a breath away from being raped. She didn't realize she had started to sob until she heard Elliot's soothing voice, reassuring her that she was okay. She heard footsteps and Stephen and Nancy walked in.

"Mom…" Olivia said in a choked voice. She wrapped her arms around Nancy's neck as soon as she was near enough and hugged the woman tightly.

It was by nature that from the time Olivia had met the Stabler's, whenever she was hurt or sick, she'd crave the motherly touch that Nancy possessed. From a skinned knee to overall drama, Nancy was Olivia's safe haven. So now, Olivia clung to her as though she were a child once again.

"What happened, Honey?" asked Nancy, smoothing back Olivia's wavy hair.

Olivia told her what happened, from the first incident in class up until the present.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Stephen, "We could have helped you."

Olivia gave no answer and Nancy sighed. If it was one thing that Olivia hated, it was admitting she couldn't handle something and asking for help. The first time she had gotten her period, Olivia had actually used tissues and napkins, too embarrassed to ask Nancy for pads. Her greatest flaw as well as her greatest trait was her pride. It was made known in her everyday words and actions.

Nancy sat down on the edge of the bed and rocked Olivia in her arms, "Thank God you're alright."

Olivia sagged into her 'mother', all of the energy leaving her body. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, feeling much better than she had an hour ago.

"I just got off the phone with the captain," said Stephen, "Davis has been picked up."

Nancy could feel Olivia shudder as her husband said his name, "What's going to happen?" she asked.

Stephen looked at Olivia, "Well, we have to get your statement taken, only if you're up to it."

Olivia pulled away from Nancy and nodded, "Yeah, okay. When can I leave the hospital?"

Nancy stood up and straightened her clothes, "I'll go ask the doctor about discharge papers, okay?" she said, squeezing Olivia's hand one last time before leaving the room with Stephen.

Elliot took his mother's spot on the bed, slipping his arms around Olivia's shoulders. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Olivia began picking at the hem of the thin blanket that covered her, "So…we're still going on our date, right? Because it took me forever to pick out my outfit and I'd be pissed if I couldn't even wear it."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her on the nose.

**Awwww cute! We have some nice EO scenes coming up as well as more Alex and Casey. Should I have Fin and Melinda get together? And what will I do with poor Munch?**

**Don't think I'm letting Kathy off easy ;)**

**Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks,**

**serenityrayne417 **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

Olivia was sitting in her hospital bed, bored out of her wits. Elliot had left to go pick up some clothes for her and Nancy was filling out various forms and paperwork. Stephen was with his wife.

Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open and in came Melinda, Casey, and…Alex?

"Are you okay?" asked Casey, throwing her arms around Olivia, "Elliot told us what happened."

Olivia pulled back from Casey's embrace and noticed that the redhead was crying.

"I'm okay," she assured her, "Really, I'm fine." She looked up at Alex.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. I know this isn't probably the way you'd thought you'd be meeting me."

Alex chuckled and smiled a little, "Not really, no."

"Where's Elliot, anyway?" asked Melinda, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Olivia replied, "He's picking up some clothes for me so that I can change. I'm getting discharged soon."

"Oh, Stabler's raiding your panty drawer, huh?" asked Casey, waggling her eyebrows, her cheeks tear stained. Olivia smacked her arm playfully.

"I have to go to the precinct after to give my statement," she continued. She paused, "Did you know there's forty eight dots on the ceiling?"

Melinda raised an eyebrow, "You actually counted them?"

"I'm so bored!" exclaimed Olivia, "There's nothing to do!"

"Luckily for you, you can leave."

Olivia looked up towards the door and was relieved to see Elliot, a bag of clothes and other toiletries in his hand. She got out of the bed and took it from him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she said, and headed to the bathroom, "I'll be ready really soon." She closed the door.

Elliot stood there awkwardly amongst the girls, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So…how 'bout them Yankees?"

Olivia stood in the shower, the water turned to the hottest setting. She began to scrub her body, using her nails. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel _him_, the way his rough hands groped at her, touched her. She shuddered and shook her head clear of the thought.

She scrubbed her skin until it was pink and the water had run cold. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She looked into the mirror and saw a broken girl. No, she wouldn't allow herself to become a victim. She took a deep breath and held her head up high before walking out of the bathroom.

Elliot was never so happy to see Olivia. He had been stuck with Casey, Alex, and Melinda as they watched _General Hospital_ and discussed the drama between the characters.

His parents walked in just as Olivia left the bathroom.

"Hi, girls." Nancy greeted Melinda and Casey. She turned to Alex.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I've met you before…"

Alex stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Alexandra. I'm Casey's friend."

Nancy raised an eyebrow and smiled a little, "Oh…" she was about to say more, but restrained herself when she saw Casey frantically making hand gestures behind Alex's back.

"This is my husband, Stephen." She continued, gesturing to him. He and Alex shook hands as well.

"Nice to meet you." He said, then he looked at Olivia, "Are you all set?"

"Yeah," she said, "Let's go."

Casey, Melinda and Alex walked Nancy, Stephen, Elliot, and Olivia to the door. They said their good-byes before parting their separate ways.

Olivia sat in an interrogation at the precinct. Although she couldn't see them, she knew Nancy, Stephen, and Elliot were on the other side of the mirror. Stephen had to pull some strings to allow his son to be present.

She was being interviewed by Stephen's partner, Manuel Hernandez, whom she knew since she had been young. He was Hispanic and had tan skin with dark brown eyes that were outlined by laugh lines.

"Whenever you're ready," he said, placing a tape recorder in the middle of the table. Olivia looked at the one way mirror and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

Manuel turned on the tape recorder, "Tell me what happened."

"Where should I start?"

"Start from the beginning."

Olivia told Manuel what happened from the time she had walked Melinda and John to the door to going to the hospital. As she described what happened in the classroom, Nancy began to silently cry. Stephen and Elliot didn't, but they were just as upset. Olivia, on the other hand, didn't shed a single tear.

After about a half hour of repeating her story about four times, Olivia got tired.

"Can we stop now?" she asked, slouching a little in her seat, "I promise that's all I remember."

Manuel nodded and turned off the tape recorder, "Of course. You can leave now."

She nodded and got up, said good-bye, and left the interrogation room.

"Can we go home now?" she asked Stephen, "I'm really tired."

He nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her squeeze, "Yeah, let's get out of here." Elliot followed behind them with Nancy who was trying to dry her tear filled eyes.

_He was placing wet, sloppy kisses down her abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva. He groped at her body like an animal. She screamed, praying that someone, anyone, would find her._

"_We're gonna have fun you and me."_

Olivia bolted up suddenly, her heart pounding in her ribcage. She glanced around her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, she was safe. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. She glanced out the window, trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and jumped away.

"Shhh, Liv. It's just me," said Elliot, coming into the light of the moon.

"I thought…I thought you…" she gasped out.

He sat down on her bed and gathered her into his arms. She gripped the front of his shirt and placed her head on his chest as she began to sob.

"Shhh…" he soothed, stroking her hair, "You're okay."

"It was horrible!" she cried, "He was touching me and…and…"

Elliot cut her off, "It's okay. You're safe now; he'll never hurt you again."

Olivia just continued to cry out all of her fear, anger, and frustration.

Nancy woke up the following morning a bit earlier than she usually did. Stephen had been called into work in the middle of the night. She decided to make breakfast, so she stepped into her slippers and slipped on her robe. She walked down the hall and decided to check on Olivia.

Nancy had never been as scared as she was yesterday when she received the call from the hospital. She had automatically assumed the worst. Olivia was her daughter and she loved her to the ends of the earth. She had told Stephen to not hold back when he beat Davis' face in when he got to the precinct.

She opened the bedroom door quietly. Elliot was in Olivia's bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Olivia's hands had the front of Elliot's shirt in a death grip and her head was buried in his chest.

Nancy smiled to herself. She'd let them break the rules, just this once. She pulled the door, leaving it two inches open.

**I** **have to go back to school tomorrow :( but it is President's week next week so yay!**

**I was going to bed yesterday, all pissy about having to go to school, but then I saw my school website at like ten o' clock and it said SNOW DAY TOMMOROW! and I was like "HELLZ YEAH BITCHES!"**

**Then I got in trouble for being loud….**

**-serenityrayne417 **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

Olivia woke up feeling very rested. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. She blinked her eyes into focus. It was then that she noticed Elliot was still in her bed. She glanced at the clock, Nancy had to be up. The sound of pots and pans confirmed it. She had most likely seen them.

Olivia whacked Elliot over the head with her pillow. He shot up and looked around, disoriented.

"Whazit?" he asked in a tired slur. He took one look at Olivia and their situation flooded into his mind.

"Crap."

"Ya' think?"

"Maybe she didn't see us." Said Elliot, trying to calm Olivia down.

"She saw us! I know she did!" hissed Olivia, getting out of the bed and pacing, "Oh man, we're dead. I'm probably gonna get kicked out! I'm eighteen; she could probably do it, too!"

Elliot watched Olivia pace up and down the room, babbling all of the things Nancy would do to her. He chuckled, which caught her attention.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, "I'm not going down alone!"

"You're cute when you worry."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, "Bite me." And she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The two went downstairs soon after, Elliot practically dragging Olivia down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nancy turned around from the stove.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile. Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other. So maybe she hadn't seen…

"Oh, no. I _did_ see you two this morning," said Nancy casually as she flipped a pancake over with the spatula.

"M-mom…" started Olivia nervously.

Nancy chuckled and put up a hand to stop her, "I won't say anything if you don't."

Elliot clapped his hands together, "Great. I'm hungry, are the pancakes ready yet?"

Casey and Alex walked were walking around aimlessly. They had gotten breakfast at a diner and now had nothing else to do.

"I've never been so scared before," Casey admitted out of the blue, looking at Alex, "Olivia is my best friend, and when Elliot called…" She trailed off.

Alex slipped an arm around her shoulders, "The good news is that she's okay. I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

Casey smiled up at Alex. Her mind was garbled at Alex's touch and she didn't trust her mouth to speak. They walked in silence for a few moments before Alex broke it.

"Thanks for being so nice to me," she said softly, "It sucks being the new kid, but you made it a lot more tolerable."

Casey scrunched up her nose, "Tolerable? Do you really have to use big words? I barely understand what you're saying."

Alex threw her head back and laughed. Without even thinking, she took Casey's hand in hers, swinging it between them as they continued to walk down the remote sidewalk. They continued to walk until they reached a nice looking house.

"This is me," said Alex, and Casey was sure she heard a tinge of disappointment in her voice, "Thanks for walking me."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah, friends…" Alex repeated. They looked into each other's eyes, green waves crashing into blue ones. Suddenly, Casey leaned forward and kissed Alex. It was short and sweet. She pulled away and blushed as Alex touched her hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry," Casey stuttered, "I wasn't thinking and―"

She was cut off by a pair of lips over her own. After a couple of seconds, Alex pulled away, backing away towards her house with a smile on her face.

"Bye, Casey!" she sing-songed and giggled as she ran into her house.

Casey stood, rooted to her spot as her mind mulled over what just happened. She walked down the block and began to jump up and down, screaming in excitement. Pedestrians who happened to pass by thought she was an escaped loony, but she didn't care at that point.

_She kissed me!_

Elliot and Olivia were in his _[Elliot's] _bedroom, just relaxing. Elliot was on his bed, his arms folded beneath his head. Olivia was sitting Indian style at the end of the bed. They were talking about random things when they heard the front door open and slam, followed by the sound of feet bonding up the stairs.

"She kissed me!" Casey squealed, bursting into the room, "Alex kissed me!" she hopped onto the bed and began to jump up and down.

Elliot stared at her for a moment as she jumped up and down before saying, "I didn't think girls could do that at our age."

Olivia glared at him and pulled Casey down, "She _kissed_ you?" she repeated, and Casey nodded eagerly, "When? Where? More importantly, where was I?"

Casey began to relay the story to Olivia while Elliot rolled his eyes. He stood up.

"I'm going downstairs. All of this estrogen is getting to me."

The girls didn't even notice as he left the room. Once he was downstairs in the basement, Elliot plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the phone, dialing Fin's house number.

"_Yo."_

"Hey it's me," said Elliot.

"_Good, I have to ask you something."_

"What?"

Fin paused before asking, _"Do you think Melinda would…go on a date with me?"_

Elliot grinned, "You like her?"

"_You sound like a little girl. I'm serious, man."_

"Yeah," Elliot replied, "You should ask her out. The worst she could do is say no."

"_And never talk to me again."_

"You're so dramatic," Elliot rolled his eyes, "Listen, I need your input on something."

"_Hit me."_

"You know how I was supposed to go on that date with Olivia Friday? But then it got ruined? I want to make up for it, but I want it to be more romantic, you know?"

"_So what are you thinking?"_

"Well, I kinda want to take her to this cabin upstate. She's never been there, but I saw once when I went on vacation with my parents. I called, it's still there. I was thinking maybe we could go there for the weekend."

"_And your parents are okay with that, you and your girlfriend going away for the weekend by yourselves in a cabin?"_

"Probably not," sighed Elliot, "But I really want to do it. I just want to get her away from all of this, you know? She deserves so much."

"_I hear ya," _said Fin. This was followed by a few muffled words, _"I gotta go."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Good luck. Later."_

Elliot hung up the phone and scrubbed a hand over his face. He got up and was met by his mother, holding a basket of laundry.

Elliot's faced paled and then turned red, "How much did you hear?"

Nancy smiled, "I heard enough." She set the basket down on the floor and took a seat on the couch. She gestured for her son to do the same.

"I heard your idea, to take Olivia to the cabin," started Nancy, "And I think it's a wonderful idea."

Elliot sighed, "I know, Mom, but―" He trailed off, "What? Did you say _yes_?" he had expected her to say no.

"I said I think it's a wonderful idea," she repeated, "Olivia needs to get away from all of this drama, and the cabin is the perfect place."

Elliot should have thanked her and left, but a question came out of his mouth, "But we'll be alone, for the weekend." He looked at his mother's unchanging face, "_Alone_."

Nancy chuckled, "Yes, I know," she took Elliot's hands in her own, "But I trust you both enough to know that you wouldn't do anything to betray my trust. I'm sure your father will feel the same way."

"So…we can go?"

Nancy nodded. Elliot grinned and hugged his mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, squeezing her tightly.

"Okay," laughed Nancy, "You can't go if I can't breathe!"

**President's week! Whoo hoo! I have the best plot for when they grow up! OMG, it will blow your minds!**

**Peace in the Middle East,**

**-serenityrayne417 **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing: D**

Fin was waiting nervously in his car. It was Monday morning and he had offered to drive Melinda to school. He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror for the umpteenth time and tapped his hands on the steering wheel. It was then that she walked out of the house.

Her long brown-black hair was loosely curled and she seemed to give off a glow. She smiled at him and walked towards the car, opening the door and sliding in.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him before buckling herself in.

"You look good," he said as he pulled away from her house and made a U-turn in the direction of school.

Melinda raised an eyebrow, "Is that some kind of come on?"

"Most girls would just take the compliment and say thank you," Fin pointed out.

"Well that's them, this is me."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Fin built up his courage, "Listen, do you wanna…I dunno…go to dinner or something tomorrow?"

Melinda smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Really?" asked Fin before clearing his throat and tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "I mean good. Okay."

Melinda faced her window and laughed quietly to herself.

Olivia had the feeling that everyone was staring at her as she walked down the hallway. Of course, whenever she turned around to look back at _them_, they'd turn away.

She groaned in frustration and made her way over to John, who was leaning against a locker reading a book on the theory of evolution, "Is everyone staring at me?"

John glanced over his book and examined his peers through his glasses, "Affirmative."

"Why?" she asked. John was about to say something, but Olivia cut him off, "Wait, don't answer that."

"Want me to walk you to class?" he asked, already bookmarking his place in his book.

Olivia smiled, "Yes, please."

They walked down the hallway, Olivia feeling much better with her friend by her side.

"So if you don't mind me asking," said John, "Where's lover boy?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "_Elliot_ is with Alex and Casey. Apparently they're doing some 'top secret project' or something like that."

"So I've heard," said John, happy that everything was being set into motion.

Casey, Alex, and Elliot dashed into school at the last minute. They ran down the hallway to their homerooms.

"We'll talk later," panted Elliot as Casey was about to enter her classroom, "Remember, not a word to Olivia!"

Casey gave him a thumbs up sign and walked into the classroom. Alex and Elliot ran down the hall together since they were in the same homeroom class.

Olivia glared at Casey as she sat in her seat, "What's going on?"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"First, Elliot called you and wouldn't let me be in the same room as him," Olivia ticked off on her fingers, "Today, he left the house really early to meet up with you and Alex so that you can discuss your 'project' or whatever. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey shrugged innocently.

Olivia was about to say something, but Melinda cut her off, "Guys, are you listening to me? Fin asked me out!"

Casey's jaw dropped, "No!"

"Yes!" Melinda squealed, "He asked me to dinner tomorrow!"

Olivia grinned, "Mel, this is great! What are you going to wear?"

Melinda shrugged, "I have no idea. Come over my house and help me." Olivia nodded but Casey shook her head.

"I can't, I'm busy."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her, "Your project, right?"

Casey nodded, "Exactly."

"I'm going to figure out what it is eventually," pointed out Olivia.

"I know you are."

"Okay…thanks…bye." Alex hung up the phone and checked off something on the list she had created. She, Elliot, and Casey, were at the latter's house. They were strewn about her room, writing and calling. Alex was on Casey's bed, manning the phone. Elliot was sitting at her desk, and Casey was sitting Indian style on the floor beside him.

"I just got off the phone with the restaurant," said Alex, "We just have to pick up the food Wednesday night and then we'll bring it to the cabin Thursday morning." The high school had off on Thursday and Friday due to a teacher's day of planning as well as a teacher's retreat.

"You know Stabler, I have to hand it to you," commented Casey as she paused in the middle of writing, "Getting two girls to do your domestic work, that's pretty smart."

Elliot waggled his eyebrows, "I know, right?"

"Too bad Casey has the hygiene of a wild animal," Alex muttered. A moment later, she had to duck a pencil as it whirled past her head. She stuck her tounge out at Casey, who did it right back.

"You're so immature," Elliot said, rolling his eyes, "Both of you." He hesitated before asking, "Do you guys think she'll like it, what I'm doing?"

Casey smiled softly and put a hand on Elliot's knee, "She'll love it."

_I wonder if it's possible to actually die of boredom_, Olivia wondered quietly in her mind. She was pretty sure she'd be the first one.

She was at her house, in the living room. She had gotten home from Melinda's house and was surprised to discover John had more or less invited himself over. He was next to her on the sofa going off on his theories on why JFK was assassinated and the criminal minds behind it.

Unbeknownst to her, he was the 'distracter' in Elliot's plan.

"…And the similarities between Lincoln's death and Kennedy's are just uncanny! They were both shot on a Friday; their vice presidents were both named Johnson…"

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. She was probably going to put an end to her 'dying of boredom' experiment by killing herself, first.

Later on that evening, Elliot came home. He said hi to his mother and walked upstairs. Olivia was in his room on his bed, watching TV.

"Hi," he said, leaning down to kiss her but she moved away.

"Oh, no!" she said, "You left me with John for the entire day. Do you know all of the Kennedy and Lincoln coincidences, because I do!"

Elliot laughed, "He didn't."

"He did!" exclaimed Olivia, "I didn't think it was possible for one person to memorize so many facts!" She sighed, "Are you finished with your project yet? I miss you."

Elliot sat down on his bed and pulled her into his lap, "I'm almost done," he answered, "And when it's done, you'll love it."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling."

Nancy was still awake when her husband came home. He kissed her on the mouth, "Hey, baby. You didn't need to wait up for me."

Nancy shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. She sat down at the kitchen table across from Stephen as he ate his late dinner, "What's going to happen with Davis?"

Stephen swallowed, "The trial isn't until next week, so Elliot and Olivia can go to the cabin. She's going to have to testify if he doesn't plead guilty."

"Which he most likely won't," Nancy finished with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"I wish she didn't have to either," Stephen said softly, reading Nancy's thoughts. He reached across the table and took his wife's hands in his.

Nancy smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She grabbed Stephen's fork and stole a meatball from his plate, popping it into her mouth before running upstairs.

Stephen took a moment to process what happened, "Wait…hey!"

**It's eight in the morning on a Monday and I'm not in school! (well, neither is anyone else, but I still feel special :D) **

**Ooh, I forgot to say yesterday:**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**How was yours? I spent mine writing this and eating heart shaped sweet tarts courtesy of my Pops.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing :D**

This was it, time for Melinda's date. Olivia, Alex, and Casey were at her house, trying to help her get ready.

"Stop moving or you'll be minus one eye in a second," scolded Alex as she tried to apply eyeliner to Melinda's eyes. Melinda was wearing skinny jeans with a pair of black slouch boots as well as well as a white collarless cap sleeve top. Olivia had straightened her hair for her.

"This is so exciting!" Casey said plucking an Oreo from its package and separating it, "You have to tell us _everything_."

Alex swept a powder brush over Melinda's face, "And….done!" She looked at her handy work and smiled, handing Melinda a mirror.

"What do you guys think?"

Olivia gasped, "Mel, you look gorgeous!"

Melinda blushed, "Really?"

Casey was about to comment herself, but the doorbell rang. She ran over to the window and peeked outside, "It's Fin!" she announced.

Melinda glanced at the clock, "Oh, shit!" She grabbed her purse and began tossing in various items, "I'm gonna go. Stay up here and I swear if one of you says anything…"

"Okay, go!" said Alex, ushering Melinda out of the room. Olivia and Casey ran to the top of the stairs and crouched down, inconspicuously watching Melinda greet Fin.

"Guys!" hissed Alex, "Melinda said to stay in her room!"

Casey rolled her eyes and pulled Alex down next to her, "You're such a goody-two shoes!"

"Are you ready to go?" the girls heard Fin ask.

"Ready," came Melinda's reply.

"Don't forget to cover you stump before you hump!" Casey called down the stairs, waving. Olivia and Alex were rolling on the floor laughing while Melinda stared up at her, her jaw on the floor. Fin was speechless.

Melinda shoved him out of the door, "You're dead to me!" she hissed to Casey. The redhead ran down the stairs and stood on Melinda's porch.

"Wrap that tool to catch the drool!" she yelled as Fin all but sped away from the house.

Fin and Melinda were walking around a park. They had gotten dinner and seen a movie. Melinda was walking with her arms wrapped around Fin's arm and her head on his shoulder.

"I think I may have to kill Casey tomorrow," said Melinda as they walked.

Fin shook his head and laughed, "She's too much, that girl."

"Thanks for taking me out today;" Melinda said softly, "I really had a good time."

"Good to hear," Fin replied. He spotted a bench and they sat down.

"Aren't the stars gorgeous?" she breathed looking up into the sky.

Fin grinned, "The prettiest stars are in your eyes."

Melinda threw her head back and laughed, "That has to be the corniest line I've ever heard!" she giggled, "But thanks for the compliment." She turned tilted her head and looked up at Fin. Without warning, she kissed him.

Fin, pleasantly surprised, kissed her back.

Wednesday morning, Olivia and Casey waited excitedly for Melinda to come to school. When she did, she had barely taken a seat before they began to bombard her with questions.

"Where did he take you?"

"What movie did you guys see?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did you guys do it?"

Melinda hit Casey over the head for that last question, "_No_, we didn't _do it_. And thanks for the advice yesterday; we really could have done without that, thank you." Casey shrugged.

"Tell us about your date!" Olivia said impatiently. Melinda gladly did.

Thursday morning, Alex and Elliot went to a restaurant to pick up the food they had ordered days before. The plan was for Alex, Casey, and Elliot to drive upstate to get the cabin ready. For Olivia, Elliot was supposedly sleeping over at Fin's. John was there to distract Olivia from her boyfriend being missing, and Fin and Melinda were the designated 'kidnappers'.

"Elliot?" Alex said out of the blue, "Can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure."

"You know how Casey and I are dating?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…my parents don't exactly know about it."

"You're scared they won't like her?" asked Elliot, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"I _know_ they won't like her," Alex sighed and paused before adding, "They don't even know I'm gay."

Elliot slammed on the breaks, a few inches from illegally skipping a red light, "What? Alex, why don't you tell them?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm scared," she admitted, "I mean, I'm their perfect child with good grades and manners. Plus we're Catholic and we all know the story there. I'm just…scared."

"Alex," Elliot said, "You'll never know what they think unless you tell them. Try to explain your point of view."

"And if that doesn't work, I'll probably be disowned!"

Elliot shook his head as he pressed his foot to the gas, "Why are women so dramatic?" he muttered, earning himself a whack in the shoulder, "Look," he said seriously, "I've known Casey since we were kids and I consider her my little sister. I'd hate to see her hurt because you're scared to tell your parents who you really are."

Alex sighed, "I'll tell them Saturday."

Olivia was mad at this point. No, she was _pissed_. She'd barely seen Elliot at all the past few days which was really saying something seeing as she lived with him. After school, her friends avoided her as if she had the bubonic plague. She was forced to hang out with John, watching documentaries and listening to his crazy theories.

It was Friday morning and Olivia had decided to lounge around the house, seeing as there was no school today. She was having a pleasant day dream in which her boyfriend was actually with her when she felt something on her face. She opened her eyes and saw darkness. It couldn't be night already, could it?

She put a hand to her face and realized it was a bandanna.

"Cuff her hands behind her back." Olivia recognized this as Fin's voice. She felt the cool metal being slipped over her wrists and locked into place.

"Fin? What are you do―" Olivia was cut off by a piece of tape being placed over her mouth. She began to thrash around. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, calm down," came Melinda's voice, "Fin, let's go."

Olivia felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder and would've screamed had there not been tape over her mouth. Where the hell were Nancy and Stephen?

"Have fun!" Nancy called to the teenagers as they man-handled Olivia out of the house and into Fin's car.

About an hour later, Olivia managed to get the bandana off of her eyes by repeatedly shaking her head. The tape had fallen off of her mouth as well and she had spit it onto the floor of the car. She looked out of the window. Everything looked so vast and spacious.

"Where are we?" she asked to anyone who would listen. Melinda swiveled around from her place in the passenger and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get the bandana and the tape off?" she asked, although it was more of a rhetorical question, "We're almost there."

"Almost _where_?"

Fin put the car into park and turned off the ignition, "Here," he said.

Olivia's jaw dropped. They were in front of a gorgeous cabin made of both stone and wood. It was surrounded by towering trees, large rocks, and brightly colored flowers.

Melinda unlocked Olivia's handcuffs, "Let's go."

Olivia tentatively stepped out of the car. She followed Fin and Melinda to the front doors of the lodge. Fin pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Surprise!" In the cabin was Elliot, his arms spread apart in a welcoming gesture.

By now Olivia was beyond confused, "Wait, what's…"

"It's a surprise," Melinda explained, "From Elliot!" She pushed Olivia into the cabin and didn't even say good-bye as she and Fin left.

Elliot came over and embraced Olivia, "This was the project I was working on. Do you like it?"

Olivia nodded, "El, this is amazing! How did you do all of this?"

He began to explain it to Olivia and suddenly all of her friends' weird behavior made sense. Everything began to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

After he was done explaining, Elliot looked at Olivia for a reaction, "Say something," he said.

Olivia licked her lips, "Of all people, why did _John_ have to be the 'distractor'?"

Elliot laughed and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

**Sorry I took forever to update *don't hit me* I got carried away with my other story. Yesterday I saw the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" movie. Way to butcher the book, dudes…**

**I went to the pet store, too, and I pet puppies. I have a dog, but he's not nearly as cute as the puppies. He had to get groomed today. Once, my mom took him and he got so scared that he legit crapped on himself. Charming, right?**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.- This is my 30th chapter anniversary (whoop whoop!) and I expect 200 reviews, bitches! Click the purplely-blue button!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is the Sequel to "Childhood Notes"**

**It takes place nine years later, when everyone is eighteen and in their senior year of high school. Thank you for all my reviewers, story alert people, favorite story people, favorite author people, and author alert people. You guys are what keep me writing :D**

*****This chapter goes out to SSSVVVUUUBABEII aka my 200th reviewer! Whoo-hoo!***  
**

Olivia was in pure bliss. Spending the day with Elliot was beyond her wildest dreams. They joked around and had their moments. They were in the living room, kissing, when things began to get a little heated.

"Elliot," Olivia said, pulling away, "I'm not―"

He cut her off, "Don't worry," he said softly, "We don't do anything unless you're ready."

Olivia felt tears come to her eyes as she snuggled up to her boyfriend, "I love you."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head, "I love you, too."

Casey was in her bedroom, flipping through a magazine, when she heard a stone being thrown against her window. She furrowed her eyebrows and got up, glancing out the window. Alex?

She pulled on some shoes and a sweatshirt and left her house. She walked over to Alex and as she got closer, she noticed she was crying.

"Alex?" Casey asked, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Alex opened her mouth and began to sob. Casey quickly gathered the blonde in her arms, trying desperately to comfort her.

"What happened?" Casey asked as soon as Alex calmed down enough, "Is everything okay?"

Alex shook her head and pulled away, "You're going to hate me," she whispered.

Casey put a hand to Alex's face, "Just tell me."

Alex hesitated before whispering, "My parents, they didn't know I was gay. I decided to tell them and now they want me to move back to my old town."

Casey's jaw dropped at the sudden bombardment of news, "B-but…"

"I'm so sorry!" Alex sobbed, "I should have just told them from the beginning. I should have―"

"Shh," Casey, soothed, putting a finger to Alex's lips, "We'll figure something out. Don't worry." She pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead.

Olivia woke up to fingers gently making their way through her hair. She blinked her eyes into focus, squinting at the sudden flood of light.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Elliot's words were hot against her skin and sent shivers down her spine. She looked up and brown met blue.

She let her head drop back onto his chest and mumbled something even she knew weren't actual words. They were in the bedroom where they had fallen asleep last night.

Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia's temple. He heard her sigh and felt her arms tighten around him.

"I don't deserve you , or anything you did," Olivia whispered.

"Yes you do," Elliot replied, "You deserve this and so much more. They began to kiss and pretty soon, things got heated.

* * *

**_[everything from this point until the end is written by terrena]_**

"Do you really want to try this?"Elliot asked as he stopped kissing her.

"I really want to."she assures him.

"Ok if it hurts tell me and I'll stop okay?"he asks for reassurance.

"Ok."she said as she began to kiss him again. He began to trail kisses down her neck. He knows that she was the only girl he kissed and she was his first and he was hers. She began to moan as he left a love bite on her neck. Damn I hope our parents don't see that or I am in some serious trouble with thought to himself.

He got around her breasts and she began to whimper. He looked up at her to make sure she wanted it. She nodded her head in response. He took off her shirt and then unclapsed her bra. She put her arms in front of her chest so her wouldn't see them.

"What's wrong?"he couldn't help but ask.

"It's just that I'm small and I get embarrased just when I'm in my bra. Please don't regret this." she said more to herself than to him.

"I can never regret you. I don't care what your boobs look like because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."he tells her sincerely. He wouldn't care if she had the smallest boobs in the world he would still love her.

When he says that she reveals herself to him she closes her eyes because she doesn't want to see how disappointed he is. She takes a peek and he's smiling at her.

"They're perfect Liv."he admires her breasts which are small but fit in his hands perfectly. He begins to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucks on it savoring the taste until the nipple gets hard. When it does he takes the other one in his mouth earning several moans from her. He looks up at her. The sight before him he has imagined in his dreams. Olivia is moaning his name with her head back. He stops for a minute to see what she does. She pants for a couple of seconds before asking,

"Was I doing something wrong?"he shakes his head as he bring his lips to hers once again. Suprisingly she tugs at his shirt.

"Off."she tugs at his shirt starting to unbutton it as his lips crash on hers. She slowly removes the buttons.

"Much better."she comments pulling away to take in his abs and his big strong arms wrapping around her. He unzips her pants slowly giving her time to object just in case she regrets it. He pulls off her pants and begins to kiss down her stomach, he stops when he gets around to her long legs. He teases her by licking her inner thigh as he takes off her they are off he begins to lick in between her lips she moans in pure pleasure. He puts two fingers in her core and starts to slowly pump them in and out of her. She whimpers out in pleasure. He stops when he hears her.

"You okay? Am I hurting you?"he asks concerned.

"I'm fine and it feels great keep going. Oh.... El." she moans as he continues to do so until he feels her walls close around him. She pulls him up to her. He didn't want to because he wanted to keep the taste to himself but he realized he was being to selfish. She continued to kiss him him and her hands found the way to his pants' zipper. She took his pants off as well as his boxers. He pulled away and asked,

"Are you sure?"she nodded and he placed his erection in front of her center and then a thought occured to him.

" Wait."he told her as he went to go grab a condum. He pulled it over his erection and went in the same position as they were in before he left. He slowly went into her as she opened her legs wider and placed them around his waist. He watched as her eyes widened as he went into her. Tears came to her eyes. He paused and asked,

"Do you wanna stop?"she shook her head. She looked down and she saw blood.

"Keep going I think that is supposed to happen."she points to the blood. He nods and proceeds going into her.

"Oh... Liv. You feel so good."he moans now pumping in and out of her slowly.

"Faster. Oh.. El. don't... stop."she moans as she arches her back. He feels himself come in the condum so he holds the base of the condum being careful about the removal. Maybe he did learn something in Health class his Freshman year.

He laid down next to her for a minute before helping her up to clean up the blood that had came up. He took her to the shower and helped wash her.

They came out twenty minutes later in their pajamas.

"That was amazing El." Olivia finally broke the silence that was eating her up.

"I know the most amazing thing I will ever experience." he admits to her.

"I love you."she says softly.

"I love you too."he says before they both drift off to a peaceful sleep his arms protectively around her letting her know he will never let anything happen to her.

**How did we do? I asked terrena to write the sex scene because if I had written it, you would just die at how horrible it was. Review for me and terrena!**

**I think I'll go make pancakes now. It's 1:28 in the afternoon but who cares?**

**-serenityrayne417  
**


End file.
